The Avengers: Next Avengers
by TFAArtFreak
Summary: After the fall of the avengers and earth to Ultron their children were forced to go into hiding, when they get a chance to change the outcome of the past they must adapt to the sudden changes and make sure they play their cards right rated T for violence Updated weekly, please r
1. Avengers

The snow was falling with a vengeance, sweeping winds churned up recently fallen snow and making it near impossible to see the Russian landscape, but two lone figures dragging a much larger figure towards a log cabin, the main figures were two small children around 6 years old, one was a little girl with straw like hair and was dressed in a light green and dark green striped dress, the boy beside her was dressed in a gold and black suit with high shoulder struts. They both dragged their load and walk right into the cabin.

"Help!" the boy shouted into the cabin as he came in, panting from his load. Both children let go of their load and closed the door once it was fully in.

a young woman around 17 walked up to them from the other side of the small cabin, she was dressed in a black and purple huntress outfit and she had blazing red hair and glowing green eyes with a blue inner core. She looked at the melting figure laying on the floor of the cabin and turned towards a teen youth with a full black body suit.

"Ha-tarie," she said grabbing the figure under the arms, "help me put him on the table."

Ha-tarie grabbed the figure by his legs and lifted him up, helping her carry the figure to the handcrafted table and setting him down.

"Do you think it is possible he could revive?" Ha-tarie asked, his African accent thick and strong.

She scowled, looking the figure over.

"I don't know...we'll just have to wait and see, and if he's not friendly, do what is necessary." she then bent over the figure, her curiosity getting the better of her, she inspected him, the figure was a boy, roughly her age, he was missing his left arm and his clothes were in shreds, but she could make out the red and blue clothing well, he wore a black mask that only covered the area around his eyes, he had a bit of his chocolate brown hair over his closed eyes, which she reached to brush out of his face.

At that the figure's eyes snapped open, grabbing her wrist, his light blue eyes took one look at her then he flipped acrobatically over her and held her with his one hand, pushing her against the table, keeping her arm pinned behind her back.

"Wh-where am I?" he managed to gasp out, his eyes traveled along the cabin, taking in the cabin's 5 occupants.

Using her speed to surprise the youth she pinned him to the table, she then raised a hand and hit him with the side of her hand in his neck, effectively knocking him out. She let him slump down and lay where he was.

"Help me get him back onto the table" she stated.

She and Ha-tarie put the youth back on the table with little difficulty.

"Iron Maiden," she said, calling to the cabins fifth occupant, a 4 year old little girl, "scan the perimeters, any activity?" at this she began pulling off his shirt and exposing his torso, and she began to bandage his lost arm quickly and efficiently."  
Iron Maiden turned to a device near the end of the cabin, It looked like a briefcase but when opened it looked like a portable super computer with multiple small screens.

"I see some activity coming from the south, synthezoid's are coming in this direction." she turned towards the red haired woman, waiting for orders.

She continued to bandage the boy, and without turning from her task she started calling orders.

"Everybody, get into the safe room, and get ready, Ha-tarie, help me get him into the safe room, we need to keep all safe, wake him once you get in, and don't come out until I give the signal." with that she finished her current task and helped Ha-tarie carry the youth into a room underneath the cabin foundation and rushed back up to the surface. The other children rushed to the safe room, Iron Maiden taking with her the suitcase. When she reached the surface she carefully recovered the disturbed dirt to the safe room and began getting ready. She first donned on a plain Eskimo suit and put on a dark wig, she quickly hid any sign of the children in the room, needing only to cover their tracks and hide the youth's shirt, then she sat at the table and pretended to be eating.

Below in the safe room Ha-tarie was attempting to wake the youth, he was shaking him lightly, so as not to disturb the bandages.

"Sir?" seeing it not work he called out a little more directly, "SIR?" he said shaking the youth.

The boy yelped and looked around, confused, but he quickly made a look of determination.

"I'm not giving up Hydra scum! Do your worst!" he said, his voice brimming with determination and anger, he looked ready to fight, but Ha-tarie simply put a calming hand on the youth's shoulder.

"Do not worry, my friend, we are not 'Hydra' people, but we need your help to survive, when we get the signal we are to run as fast from here as we can, we cant let the-" as he spoke a loud crash was heard above them in the cabin.

"Wh-" the youth started, only to have his mouth covered by Ha-tarie, who held up a finger to his lips, signifying silence and all in the safe room listened to the commotion above.

The red haired woman went flying as the robot slammed her against the wall, holding her by her neck, she made a yelp of pain and tried to croak out some words.

"p-please!" she begged in Russian, "let me go!"

the youth listened at what was going on above, but could not understand what was being said.

The robot tightened its grip.

"negative, all human life forms are to be destroyed."

The girl's look of terror melted into a dark look, she kicked the robot back and kicked it hard in the head, knocking it down and quickly she pulled out a rubber looking handle while throwing off the wig, she gripped both ends and pulled them apart, and the handle split and turned into a pair of scimitar's and used them to behead the machine, quickly she rushed out and took action, there were 8 robots, but she destroyed them within seconds, slashing and twisting her twin swords, then once her work was done she re-sheathed the weapons and clipped it to a clip near her shoulder, quickly she re-entered the cabin and opened the safe room door.

"everybody out, lets go! MOVE!"

The three children rushed out, each carrying a duffel duffel bag of supplies, the red head quickly hopped down into the room, she quickly took hold of the youth and held his one arm over her shoulder and helped him climb out of the hole, Ha-tarie followed, leaping from the hidden space carrying three duffel bags and rushed out of the cabin. Once she and the youth were out of the hole she set him down on the only chair in the cabin and began taking off her coat.

"Can you keep going soldier?" she asked, putting the coat on him and buttoned it up.

He nodded

"Good," she said, making him stand, " I'll stay by your side, we have to get to safety." she pushed him towards the door and he stumbled out. Before she left she grabbed his hidden shirt and went out after him.

When he was outside he looked around, curiosity getting the better of him and he looked in awe at the large mountains and the snow everywhere, but a shove from the girl forced him forward.

"We don't have time for sightseeing soldier" she hissed, "we must go or risk being killed."

he nodded and she bolted forward, he followed behind, questions stirring in his mind, but he pushed them back to concentrate at the task at hand.

They arrived at the base of a mountain, he assumed they were going to climb it but then the redhead called a strange order.

"Stinger, Pym, Iron Maiden, get the duffel's to the checkpoint, then return to get us." she said, stuffing the boy's shirt in one of the bags.

the little ones nodded, and much to the surprise of the youth the two older children began to float, the girl shrank and grew pixie wings, and the boy put on a black mask and grabbed 2 duffel bags, the pixie girl called Stinger, took one in each hand and remarkably lifted them without seeming to be overwhelmed, the youngest set down her suitcase and stepped on it, it seemed to break apart and build itself around her, forming a full body metallic suit that was blue and silver in color. She then took the last two duffel's and flew to after the other two.

After they had gone she turned to the boy.

"I am Scarlet Arrow, leader of this group, we are called the N.A.s, or Next Avengers, we are a surviving group of humans and super humans trying to survive, what is your name?" she stated, waiting for him to respond.

He took a deep breathe, letting her words sink in first before responding.

"I'm Bucky Barnes, I am an American elite soldier, part of a squad of allied soldiers, I work alongside Captain America." he said proudly, standing straight and saluting with his arm but winced and rubbed his shoulder, only to seem surprised.

"M-my arm!" he said, eyes growing wide in shock,"i-its gone!

Scarlet Arrow looked him over, but gave no sign of emotion, but simply began to speak.

"Mr. Barnes, exactly what year are you from?" she asked.

His response was to start undoing the coat, Scarlet Arrow made no move to stop him as his bandaged chest was exposed, he only stared at the empty space, completely dumfounded, he stared at the bandages and lightly touched them with his fingers before turning on Scarlet Arrow.

"What did you DO to me?" he roared.

She responded by picking up his coat and putting it back on him.

"Stinger and Pym found you in the ice and brought you to our cabin, I'll have Iron Maiden make something for your arm. As I asked earlier, what year are you from?" she looked him in the eye, her stern ones locking onto his shocked ones.

He stared at her for a second before speaking.

"I-im from the year 1945, m-me and Cap were fighting the Red Skull, w-we were trying to bring him down but we ended up nearly blowing up- wait, Cap, wheres Cap?" he sounded panicked but Scarlet Arrow put a hand on his shoulder

"Bucky Barnes, this is the year 2032, Captain America is no more, he was destroyed during an over-running of New York by Ultron's forces, along with most of the other avengers, Tony Stark, a brilliant scientist and inventor, sent us away to hide out, we now have to leave behind due to Ultron's forces attempting to locate us, is that understood?"

Bucky stared at her in shock before leaning against the mountain and sliding down to the ground.

"2032..." he whispered, "i was gone for almost a hundred years...Cap...gone."

Scarlet Arrow simply nodded then looked up to see the children returning. After all three had landed Scarlet Arrow approached them.

"Stinger, you take Ha-tarie, Pym, take Mr. Barnes," she said, motioning towards Bucky," and I'll go with Iron Maiden."

Stinger grabbed Ha-tarie's shirt back and flew towards their destination, Iron Maiden held Scarlet Arrow's hand and he flew off, Pym took Bucky's arm and flew up, holding him easily.

"Don't look down." he said to him, but his warning came too late, he was staring at the ground, feeling helpless as he was flown over to their checkpoint, after only a few moments they arrived, it was a small cave in one of the mountains, it was well hidden and inside was all their supplies.

As he was set down Bucky noticed all the others were gathering around the one called Iron Maiden.

"Set the coordinates with the next safe house," Scarlet Arrow said, "we need to get to there as soon as possible."

Iron Maiden nodded then turned on the device, the device whirled as it powered up, it glowed a brilliant green and that green began to leak from it churning and twisting, forming a wide circle in the air, inside the circle Bucky could see a mountain, it was clear and he could see what looked like another cabin, he looked in fascination until Scarlet Arrow shoved a bag into his arm.

"Move it." she said, all the others held their duffel bag's and went through the portal, Scarlet Arrow shoved Bucky through it and Iron Maiden turned off the device, closing it, once everybody was through.

Bucky stared in awe, the mountains were beautiful, and the cabin looked homely, unconciously he gripped his arm and his awe was replaced with a grim look.

"Welcome," Scarlet said, "to the future, Bucky Barnes."


	2. Assemble

**Present Day**

The alley was dark and quiet, until a bright flash and an illuminated portal opened. Out fell a child, she yelped as she hit the ground, dropping a strange machine to the ground, causing it to bounce. Quickly she scrambled to her feet, swiveling her eyes all around her as she searched for possible dangers, seeing none she turned back to the machine, her short lived relief dying as she saw the broken device.

She made a murmur of dismay and picked up the device, looking it before looking at the ground for pieces. Trembling she set the device down and began to adjust it, placing wires back into their components and adjusting any bent parts. She made another sound of dismay at the wires that needed to be welded. Quickly she looked around before pondering the device.

"What would Iron Maiden do?" she murmured.

Scowling she peered closer to the device, slowly she reached up and moved one of the wires and placed one end on a broken weld area. Her hands lit up with a golden glow as she pointed a finger towards the weld.

"Iron Maiden would weld...carefully." the girl murmured as the glow lit up her small figure. No more than 9 years old she began to weld, her masked visage scrunched in concentration and from the sudden light. She peered from piece to piece, slowly welding the device, being careful where each piece was placed and ensuring each weld held. Once the somewhat repaired device seemed performable she leaned back on her knees, wiping sweat from her brow with a gloved hand. Slowly she stood, picking up the device carefully and aiming it at an empty space.

Taking a deep breathe she hovered her finger over its trigger.

"I hope this works." she murmured before pulling the trigger.

Instantly a blue glow appeared from its circular center, it sent out a wave of light and color in the form of a beam, stopping and spreading out several feet from the girl.

She gritted her teeth, fighting to keep the device steady as it shook in her hands. She gasped as two small figures fell from the portal, quickly she turned off the device and set it down. She ran to the two figures, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Iron Maiden." she whispered excitedly, "Get up, we need to repair your transporter." she whispered urgently, shaking the small figure.

She then turned her attention to the smaller figure, she gasped when she realized who it was.

"Benny!" she gasped, her eyes widening in realization. Quickly she pulled the toddler from Iron Maiden's grasp, and using the glow from her hand to illuminate them both she began to inspect him.

The small toddler lay in her arms for a moment before wriggling, his worn clothing shifting as he moved. His mousy hair covered his eyes as he moved and he made an infant wail as he began to wake, rubbing his eyes from the sudden light.

Quickly the girl shifted Benny and began to cradle him, rocking him from side to side for a moment to calm the young orphan.

"It's alright, Benny, its me, Stinger, I've got you." after he calmed down Stinger turned her attention to Iron Maiden. Setting Benny down beside her she began to inspect Iron Maiden carefully.

"Iron Maiden?" she asked, the slightest trickle of concern in her voice.

She used her hand and illuminated the blue and silver metallic suit of her friend and used her other hand to feel for a clasp to her helmet. Finding one she extinguished her light and unclasped the helmet, sliding it off of her friend carefully, exposing the youthful face of a raven haired girl. The girl was younger than Stinger, no more than 7.

Stinger reached and felt for Iron Maiden's pulse only to have her hand suddenly in an iron grip.

Stinger gritted her teeth in pain before hissing at Iron Maiden.

"It's me Stinger, let go." she managed to force out before Iron Maiden released her grip.

"Stinger?" Iron Maiden said, sitting up and rubbing her head then she made a look of panic.

"It's alright," Stinger assured, picking up the quiet tot, "Benny is alright, we need to gather the others." she said, her tone urgent.

Iron Maiden nodded in understanding.

Stinger then pointed towards the teleportation device.

"I managed to repair it enough to pull you and Benny through, do you think you could bring everybody else back?" she asked, clearly afraid.

Iron Maiden nodded.

"If it was functional enough to pull us out, then I can bring the others here."

Iron Maiden then grabbed her helmet and placed it back in place before standing and approaching the device. Picking it up she scanned it and made a few small modifications before aiming it towards a wall and pulling the trigger.

Stinger quickly stood, setting Benny down, assuring him with a quick gesture and standing next to the developing portal.

Iron Maiden held the machine steady as a figure fell through, shutting it off and waiting as Stinger pulled the figure aside and began to inspect him. Then she reactivated the portal and continued on.

The next to jump through was a girl, she was dressed in warrior clothing suitable for her gender with a large sword strapped to her back. She stood and looked about, clearly confused and tense as the portal closed behind her.

"What in midguard is this dark corridor?" she boomed, her Asguardian accent clear as day.

"Arya!" Stinger called to the Asguardian.

Arya scowled but ran to Stinger and began to help her inspect the boy.

"Aye, he is in good health, no harm has come to the young Pym." she said, her booming tone lowered.

Stinger only nodded.

"I knew that, I just needed you to move so Iron Maiden could reactivate the portal.

Arya looked at Stinger in surprise, only to look back as Iron Maiden reactivated the portal.

Iron Maiden watched as a dark youth in a cat suit hopped through the portal and he gazed about as the portal closed behind him.

"Are all safe?" he asked, moving towards Arya and Stinger.

"We're all fine." Stinger replied, "But Anya is still missing, and Pym is unconscious."

he only nodded and turned to Iron Maiden.

"Are you able to locate her?" he asked, his tone tense.

Iron Maiden stood still for a moment before nodding.

"I just did." with that she reopened the portal and watched, waiting for movement.

Every eye turned towards the portal, waiting for the arrival of their final member.

Arya scowled.

"What is taking so long?" she growled.

Ha-tarie took a step in the portal's direction just as a figure leaped through the portal and landed in a crouch, trembling slightly.

"Sound off." she said, wiping ice from her figure, her voice showing no weakness, despite the cold.

"Iron Maiden clear." she said.

Ha-tarie stood and made a Wakandan salute.

"Black Panther clear." he said

Stinger waved her arm.

"Stinger, Benny, and Pym clear." she said.

Arya glared at Scarlet Arrow before grunting.

"Arya clear." she growled.

Scarlet arrow nodded.

"Scarlet Arrow clear." she said before turning to Iron Maiden," Iron Maiden, where are we?"

Iron Maiden stared at the numbers on her device, looking confused.

"We're..." she frowned and looked at their surroundings, "This...can't be right." she murmured, looking back at her machine's calculations.

Scarlet Arrow approached her.

"What is it?" she said, looking at the machine also.

Iron Maiden just shook her head, her mask opening to reveal her perplexed face.

"These coordinates say we are in New York, but...that's impossible, the buildings are standing, and there is no devastation." she said, frowning at her device again, "My scans say there are no glitches or ruptures, so why does it have these coordinates?"

Scarlet Arrow frowned and turned to her team.

"Split into teams, this may be Ultron's doing. Stinger, Arya, search south east and south west, Ha-tarie, you will take care of Pym and Benny with Iron Maiden."

all nodded.

Ha-tarie picked up Benny and stood next to Pym, before looking at Scarlet Arrow and Iron Maiden, who was scanning her teleporter again.

"Could it be?" Iron Maiden whispered.

Scarlet Arrow looked at her.

"We need to know before we can think of that, I don't want to lose any more hope." with that they split and went their separate ways.

Ha-tarie looked at Iron Maiden, looking for answers.

Iron Maiden looked back at him.

"After they return from their search, let's have a search of our own."

Ha-tarie only nodded.

"Hope is still with us."

Iron Maiden only smiled.


	3. Enigma

Scarlet Arrow frowned as she ran, her eyes missed nothing as she moved through the shadows. She looked at the ground and inspected the residue on it. Organic, garbage, rats?

She stopped and inspected the ground, it was filthy, and that made her curious. _Why would Ultron recreate life? Did he not want to destroy it? _She scowled and moved on.

* * *

Arya scowled in irritation as she flew, _ordered by a mere mortal, I say thee nay! Was it not we ran from battle? It was cowardly to do so! Had they banned as a righteous crew-_

Arya stopped and gasped, she heard a strange sound, a sound she had never heard before.

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" she whispered, landing and moving towards the sound she peeked out of the alleyway and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Odin's beard...dost my EYES deceive me now? Can this be true?" she watched as cars whizzed by, as people walked the street and as a familiar figure flew past.

"Father?!" she gasped, quickly she jumped up and was about to follow when she felt a tug on her scabbard and she was pulled back into the darkness.

* * *

Stinger stared in shock. _People! There were actually people walking the streets! Does this place know of Ultron? Is this some weird creation of his? What is going on? Are these synthezoids? What was going on?_

"One thing is for sure," she muttered out loud,"the others have to know about this." with that she turned and flew back to the group.

* * *

Arya flailed as her captor held her in an iron grip. She wriggled her pinned arms and attempted to dislodge the hand over her mouth.

"Quiet." a familiar voice whispered, "It's Scarlet."

Arya calmed down for a second before twisting and pulling herself from Scarlet's grip before she spun and snarled at her.

"MY-"

She had no chance to say anything else as Scarlet suddenly kneed her in the abdomen, winding her completely.

Arya fell to her knees, gasping as she attempted to regain her breathe.

"Don't attract any attention, we don't know if this is one of Ultron's tricks or if we have encountered some sort of paradox.", she said, helping her stand.

Arya scowled, clearly not impressed with Scarlet's methods.

"Mortal..." she started.

Scarlet immediately had Arya pinned to the wall, cracking it's bricks from the impact.

"What I do is for the safety of the group, do you understand?" she growled, her tone deepening and her blue green eyes blazing in the dark.

Arya gulped before nodding reluctantly.

Scarlet let her go and stepped away.

"Return to the group." she ordered.

Arya glared at her but did as she was told.

Scarlet sighed and ran after her.

* * *

As Stinger flew back to the group her mind wandered at the possibilities.

_Real people...REAL people. How is it possible?_ She wondered as she flew through the alleys, careful to stick to any and all shadows. When she arrived back at the alley she landed and regrew beside Iron Maiden.

"We have a problem." she said, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

Iron Maiden turned and looked at her, ready to hear what she had to say instantly.

"Nay, not a problem, but a gift!" Arya called as she and Scarlet returned to the camp.

All eyes turned to Scarlet, who only went to stand beside Pym and readjust his position on the makeshift bed.

"Were not sure, if my hunch is correct, then we may have a situation." she turned towards Iron Maiden.

"Is there the possibility, when the transporter was damaged, that it could have sent us through time?"

Iron Maiden looked at Scarlet Arrow for a moment before nodding.

"It's possible, since the teleporter creates miniature wormholes through space it could also create them through time as well...but only if it had some sort of power source." she said.

Ha-tarie watched with growing interest.

"If we have traveled through time," he started," perhaps we should use it to our advantage."

Scarlet Arrow scratched her chin in thought for a moment only to have it interrupted by Arya.

"If that be the truth, then we shall tell of the future and save-" she started.

"No." Scarlet said, "It's too dangerous to meddle with time like that, the possibilities of what could happen is far too great." she said.

Stinger was floating in front of Scarlet immediately.

"What do you mean?!" she gasped.

"Aye! This could be of-"

"First of all, none of us know if we even went through time," Scarlet said, "second, if we did travel through time, we might not have gone to the past, it might be one of Ultron's creation's."

Arya scowled.

"Why do you deny us the chance of saving your world?! Why not accept this is as it seems!"

Scarlet gave Arya a cold look.

"Because things are not always what they seem, we have to know first before we do anything. Do you know if this is a trap? As much as I want it to be, we don't know if this is a trick, or if we did go back in time, if we even landed in a time where we could change the past. If it is as it seems we could put our own existence's in peril, or we could even make the outcome far worse. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" she said, coldly.

Arya scowled.

"Does our existence matter? If it is a sacrifice, then the sacrifice is one I am willing to make! If it puts my own existence out of possibility, at least the world shall live on." she said, pulling her sword from its scabbard and holding it in the air.

Scarlet stared at her for a moment.

"She has a point-" Stinger started.

"But before we even try anything we need to figure out when and where we are." Iron Maiden said.

"We will need to blend into the population to truly find what we need." Ha-tarie said.

Scarlet rubbed her chin again before nodding.

"N.A.s, we have a new mission, search and find, find any information we can about this world and report." she turned towards Iron Maiden.

"Iron Maiden, I want you to scan around for any useful information. We need to know the styles, the lingo, habits, news, anything that could prove useful to us."

Iron Maiden nodded.

Scarlet turned towards Stinger.

"Stinger, I want you on surveillance with Ha-tarie, we need an eye in the sky and scout on the ground, I need information, do NOT interact with anybody-"

"What about me?"

Scarlet turned as Pym sat up, his smile strong enough to say he was doing much better.

Scarlet looked at Ha-tarie, who gave a nod in response.

"Alright, two eyes are better than one, you can join Stinger, Arya, you will stay with Benny-"

"I say thee NAY! I am a WARRIOR! I shall not act as a-"

She was silenced by another dark glare by Scarlet.

"YOU are impulsive, and you have not proven yourself to the N.A.'s yet, what you need to do is stay behind and protect, I am putting you in charge of protecting our youngest member. If that is too hard for you then you are less than useless to us." she growled.

Arya scowled at her, gritting her teeth in rage.

"...So be it." she growled, hatred boiling from her words.

Scarlet glared right back, having a momentary fight of will with Arya, who turned away in defeat before Approaching Ha-tarie and taking Benny.

"Alright," Scarlet said,"N.A.'s, disassemble."

Everybody but Arya nodded, Iron Maiden's suit deconstructed from her body and turned into her super computer suitcase and she began to scan whatever information she could find as the N.A.'s went to complete their task's.

Arya scowled and looked down a the sleeping form on her arm.

Benny wriggled as he shifted to a more comfortable position in her arms.

Arya sighed and sat down, putting her sword back in its scabbard and cradling the infant with motherly motions.

"Do not expect a song, little one, I do not sing."

Benny sucked his thumb in response

Arya stared at the little one then looked towards Iron Maiden.

Iron Maiden continued to type and scroll on her computer, her eyes absorbing each and every deatail.

"Art thou not feeling that your talents could be put to better use?" she asked.

Iron Maiden did not look away from her computer in response.

"They are, and so are yours, you just don't see it yet." she replied.

Puzzled Arya looked back at Benny, who slept comfortably in her arms.

"An enigma...that is all this is."


	4. Identity

Scarlet Arrow ran, her eyes scanning around as she slipped through the shadows. She ran until she came to an alley that exited into a populated street. Landing silently on a fire escape she sat, hawk like, looking at the few people that passed by, she watched, looking for trends, styles, anything that could signify what when they were.

She frowned, Iron Maiden had said they were in New York, but where in New York? Her own personal memory of New York was hazy, all she remembered of it was the destruction as Ultron to over. Thinking, she leaped up and ascended the fire escape, making minimal noise as she moved higher.

Once she was on the roof she crouched, glancing all around for any possibility of alarms, hazards, enemies, etc. Seeing no danger she stood, glancing around at her new found view. She could see the entire city, and by the looks of it they were near the harbor. She kept looking around, in the distance she saw the tower labeled 'STARK' and a grim smile appeared on her face.

Looking the other way she looked for a possible haven, she knew they could not stay in that alley for long, staying anywhere too long always made room for discovery.

Ha-tarie ran through the city, sticking to the dark alleys as he searched about for answers. He watched as people walked or drove about, unaware of his presence as he traveled nearby. Finally he landed on a building ledge and looked down, seeing the people below him mill about their business. He then looked and scanned the air, were there any air patrols? He frowned, his suit automatically shifting through several frequencies and views as he scanned, but he saw nothing. He was confused, was it true? Did they truly come to a time before Ultron? He then looked down.

"What is it?" a voice said beside him.

"Anything?" another said on his other side.

Ha-tarie's answer was to look up and frown again.

"I scanned all frequencies for any sign of Patrol, all I see are airplanes." he said, his tone neutral.

Stinger grew and looked around.

"Then is it possible? Maybe we should scan around for more." she said.

Pym grew beside her and looked about as well before sighing and leaning against the wall looking thoughtful.

"We should, or we could look at that glowing billboard." he said, pointing at a glowing sign amongst many others.

All three stared, Stinger's jaw dropped and Ha-tarie looked, his expression hidden by his mask.

Arya was restless, she had set Benny on a makeshift bed made from rags and her cloak and was now pacing back in forth, swinging her sword in intricate patterns to alleviate her tension.

"Why must I be left to care for one when my abilities are needed elsewhere?!" she hissed, bitterness leaking into her words.

"Be patient, Arya, if my hunch is correct then we have a lot coming our way, and I'm sure you will see a great deal of action." she offered, hoping to calm down the restless warrior.

"I say thee NAY!" she roared.

Benny burst out crying as Arya's shout startled him awake.

Cursing Arya picked him up and cradled him roughly, her patience barely a sliver.

Benny continued to cry, and Arya rocked him jerkily, her motherly nature gone.

"Slow down, rocking him like that will only make his crying worse." Iron Maiden said, turning away from her computer.

Arya spat in her direction.

"Then you take the child! I am a WARRIOR of Asgard! I should be fighting in many a grand battle, not toddling some tot!" she boomed.

"And then you would be dead, since you lack the perception of a real warrior." Scarlet said, her voice icy as she took Benny from Arya's arms.

Arya glared at her.

"Says the coward who runs from battle." she snarled.

Scarlet's eyes seemed to glow as she went nose to nose with Arya, leaning Benny away from their conflicting space.

"Survival, we don't want war, we are NOT strong enough to defeat Ultron without help. If anyone is a coward it is you, you were the one who gave no concern for anybody's safety, THAT is why Ultron found us, to me a coward is someone who cares only for themselves. I made many sacrifices, I lost my family, we all did, now all I have left is this team. I have to keep them alive, I need to, for their sakes, not my own." she said, her tone even, but her words sharp, forcing Arya back at the intensity of the emotions.

Arya glared at her, but could say nothing yet again, again she was right, and for that Arya hurt immensely. But they had to move on, and with this chance they were given, it was squandered because it was a chance Scarlet was too scared to take.

"But we have a chance to change the past! Why do you not let us take that chance? You of all should want that!" she growled.

Scarlet's mouth formed into a tight line, obviously affected by Arya's words on a deep level.

"If only you could understand." she managed to whisper before looking at Benny and cuddling him closely, her walls temporarily fallen.

Arya was stunned, she had never seen Scarlet like this. She had always been strong, the unbreachable one, the one who never let emotions affect her judgment. To see her like this, now, only deepened Arya's own guilt, and she decided it was best to back away.

Scarlet held Benny closely for a moment, thinking of memories that have turned her into what she is now. After alleviating her emotions for the moment she reestablished her walls, she stood tall, her face became stern and her eyes blazed with a reignited flame, seemingly to glow on the dim light.

"I found an abandoned area we could take shelter in until we find a more suitable one." she said, her tone strong, as if she had never dropped her walls.

Approaching Iron Maiden she typed out the coordinates on the computer's map, showing the broken down warehouse.

Arya scowled, not pleased at the possibilities, but Iron Maiden nodded.

"I have also finished my basic research, I could use some help to gain our supplies." she said, a message in her undertone.

Scarlet nodded, understanding the message.

"Alright, Arya, are you up to a scouting mission? Iron Maiden could use a strong hand." she said, glancing at Arya.

Arya nodded, leaning her sword casually on her shoulder.

"Anything to relive myself of this boredom." she said, clearly desperate for action.

Scarlet nodded.

"Alright, now go with Iron Maiden, this is strictly a stealth mission, no drama, no attention, understood?" she said.

Arya nodded, clearly pleased at a challenge for herself.

"Then let us not dally!" she boomed, raising her sword, but realized her mistake by the dull look Scarlet and Iron Maiden gave her.

"Oh...sorry." she muttered, putting her sword back in her scabbard as she lowered her tone.

Iron Maiden giggled.

When Ha-tarie, Stinger, and Pym returned Scarlet was waiting for them as she held Benny.

"I have found a shelter for us." she stated.

Ha-tarie nodded in understanding.

"Where is Arya and Iron Maiden?", Stinger asked.

"They are scouting for supplies and will rendezvous with us at the shelter.", she replied.

Stinger and Pym nodded in understanding.

"Alright," Pym said, "lets go."

Stinger and Pym began investigating their current shelter with great curiosity, flying about and testing its stability and open rooms.

Ha-tarie explored as well, looking through the rooms and the left over objects left from the past, and current rodent, residents.

"It will do well.", he said.

Scarlet nodded.

"We have returned!" Arya boomed as she and Iron Maiden flew into the warehouse, both carrying supplies in stolen duffel bags.

"The security systems were extremely easy to override. We were in then out within 15 minutes." Iron Maiden said, dressed in her suit before setting her load of duffel's down.

"Are the items accurate?" Scarlet asked, walking over to a bag and looking inside.

"They are, I chose from common styles for this time period's and I managed to find a great deal of food.", she said, her suit rebuilding into her suitcase below her.

"Aye, the meals were plentiful, though none can rival that on the table of Valhalla they will do to satisfy the needs." she said, pulling out a can.

"But what in Midgard is a rah-vee-oli?" she said, looking the can over.

"Ravioli's?" Scarlet asked, recognizing the strange name,"They were considered a delicacy when I was young." she said, looking at the can.

Arya frowned.

"Well they are everywhere in that strange market.", she said before going through the other duffel's.

Scarlet was silent as she stared at the can, slowly she squeezed it until its lid popped open and she looked at its contents. She stared for a moment before handing it to Benny, who giggled and upturned the can, eating it quickly and then licking his lips in satisfaction.

"We saw the date, its way too much to be a mere coincidence." Stinger said, landing beside Scarlet, eating a can of peas.

"We are indeed in the Twenty first century." Pym said, landing beside her, eating some canned beans.

Scarlet was silent, her stillness suggesting deep thought as she weighed their options and developed a plan. She waited till everybody had finished eating before speaking.

"...Iron Maiden, I want you to hand out the apparel, we are going to need to become accustomed to them immediately." she said, looking at Iron Maiden as she passed out the provisions.

Iron Maiden nodded then passed out clothing and other apparel to each one of the team. After each had gotten their clothing they wandered off to get redressed, Scarlet took Benny's clothing and dressed him before dressing herself. Once she was done she came back out, holding their old clothing and putting them in a small duffel, along with her weapons.

Scarlet watched as each member returned, carrying their super suits. Scarlet wore a thin black sweater hoodie with a black tee shirt underneath and skinny jeans with thin gray sneakers. Benny had a pair of jeans with a green hoodie and blue shoes. She watched as Ha-tarie returned first, dressed in a black sweatshirt with dark jeans and gray shoes.

Scarlet put her clothing into a gym bag and nodded towards Ha-tarie. He nodded in her direction before putting his clothing in a shoulder bag and waiting for the rest of the team.

Stinger and Pym came out, Stinger was wearing a pair of yellow shorts with black tights and a yellow and black striped tee shirt with a yellow zip up hoodie and black slip-on's. Pym wore a pair of loose jeans and a yellow shirt with black edging and a zip up yellow blazer with white sneakers.

"It feels kinda weird, but it matches." Stinger said, looking at her clothes.

Pym looked at his own, clearly perplexed.

"Yeah, and they are looses enough to where we can hide our suits underneath if we needed." he said, putting his clothes into a black back pack with yellow edging and zipper.

"Yeah, and these back packs are nifty too." she giggled, putting her clothing into a yellow backpack with black edging and zipper.

"These garbs are not well made," Arya growled, coming in with a brown tee shirt with a darker brown zip up hoodie and jeans with black work boots,"they are easily destroyed and not fit for combat." she grumbled as she thrust her supplies into a duffel bag.

"You will just have to get used to it." Ha-tarie said, shifting the strap on his bag.

"I believe I already am.", Iron Maiden said, coming in while holding her central suit and putting it in a compartment in her computer. She wore a gray tee shirt with a dark blue zip-up hoodie and wore a pair of black jeans.

Scarlet Arrow looked about, everybody looked very different without their disguises.

Ha-tarie looked quite odd with his dark African skin contrasting with his short white hair and baby blue eyes. Arya seemed less fierce when she was not wearing her warrior armor with her cape. The twins looked less feral and seemed looked like they acted, warm and creative. Iron Maiden seemed to become a child for once rather than a small adult, and Benny did not seem so much like an orphan. Seeing this she took a deep breath.

"Since it has been proven we are indeed in the past, we now must have alter egos." she said, looking around at her team.

"We all have our code names, but we never quite used our other names to create a sense of power. Now its time to shed those names until we really need them, we cannot chance being recognized for who we really are and lose that advantage, its risky and foolhardy to do so. Now, we will all have our 'hero' names.", looking at Arya she nodded," Because you have no other identity, in battle we will all call you Artemis, but when we are in disguise we will call you by your true name, do you understand?"

Arya scowled.

"I would rather it be the other way around, because my name is already my battle name, why not my 'false' identity to be false as well?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Alright." she then turned to Ha-tarie.

"What do you choose to be called? We cannot call you Ha-tarie for both your disguise and secret identity."

Ha-tarie smiled.

"I will be called Black Jaguar, for I cannot be called a panther until we can show our true identities." he replied.

Scarlet nodded before turning to the rest of the team.

"Now sound off, first names only, last names do not exist." she said.

Stinger and Pym grinned at each other.

"Anna!" she called.

"Piff!" he shouted.

Ha-tarie nodded.

"Ha-tarie."

"Tina." Iron Maiden said.

"Artemis." Arya growled.

Benny giggled.

Scarlet nodded then looked at the rest of her team.

"Anya, N.A.'s, rest, we start a new life now." shes said.

Ha-tarie nodded and stepped forward, offering to take Benny.

Anya nodded and handed him over.

Anna and Piff helped look through the duffel's for sleeping supplies and made the beds for themselves and Ha-tarie.

Anya made the beds for both she and Tina as Arya made her own bed.

After a few moments of snuggling into their new bedding the youngest ones were soon asleep.

Anya looked at the ceiling, her mind wandering as she thought about the future. _With hope and a little luck, we actually might make a difference _she thought, then she closed her eyes and slept.


	5. Mission

The next morning the N.A.s woke to Anya making a wonderful smelling breakfast. They each sat up, sniffing the air and looking about in confusion.

"Can it be? For I smell wonders worthy of Valhalla.", Arya muttered, sitting up and looking about.

The twins peeked from their sleeping bags, their noses like a hound's as they sniffed the air's rich odors.

Tina sat up and looked confused, not recognizing any of the smells, but finding them comforting.

Ha-tarie sat up, a smile flickering on his face.

"I have not smelled that scent for a long time.", he said, his eyes glowing in suppressed joy.

Billy sucked his thumb as he slept, still curled up in Anya's sleeping bag.

Anya said nothing as she stirred the contents of the small pot, then she poured its contents into several steel camping mugs and handed one to every person.

"Piff, you will cover the north east side of the city, Anna, you will take the south east, Tina and Arya will take the west side, Ha-tarie will take the north and I will take the south with Benny. We will regroup if anything is reported, understood?", she said, looking at the other members as they consumed their meal's quickly.

The twins nodded unanimously and Ha-tarie nodded as well, signaling they understood. Arya scowled as Tina nodded, not pleased.

"Why must I be with the child? She would not be able to stay with me without her armor and Why not with Ha-tarie? Surely she is better suited to be with one used to-"

"Enough.", Anya said, her tone strong and direct, "Ha-tarie will take the north, that is where his talents are needed, the twins will be where they will be able to work well because of its more open space and better hiding spots, the south is where I will be scouting for information, you and Tina are to focus on the people here, we need better information on their customs and you two are better suited than the others, understood?", she growled.

Arya scowled, having not seen it that way, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, now N.A.s, disassemble,, we will regroup in 4 hours."

* * *

Anya walked along the streets, holding Benny on her hip and her duffel in her other hand. She looked around as she walked, she relaxed her face and forced herself to look somewhat happy, she used her peripheral vision to watch the way people acted, her eyes absorbing every detail. She almost scowled in frustration at the variances of actions, though she did pick out many common details, such as the way people acted towards one another and how many smiled at her, though she knew it was because of Benny. She could tell they were friendly but a few made her blood boil, such as one man who attempted to entice her into an alley, a quick kick of her foot had sent him crashing into a nearby dumpster, she may not know the customs, but she knew a criminal when she saw one.

After a few hours she back tracked and began to head towards the bay, an ideal place for trade and thus more information as people interacted. When she neared the docks she looked around, she saw a few people trading, perhaps she was not at a main market, maybe she needed to keep walking to find-

She gasped as a loud boom filled the air, she clutched Benny close instinctively and ducked behind a crate, she peeked from around it and gaped, she watched as smoke filled the air around some sort of giant ship in the air. It wavered in the air as these strange objects seemed to grow out of it. She quickly scanned around herself and looked back at the ship, watching as several explosions seemed to burst from its sides, though it somehow stayed in the air.

She glanced about again, the explosions should alone be enough to draw the N.A.s attention, if not, maybe the smoke that was filling the air.

"Anya,", she heard Piff say, she glanced at her shoulder and saw Piff land on it and Anna right beside him, her eyes wide in wonder.

"We heard the boom and came to investigate,", he said.

"There is smoke everywhere.", Anna gasped, floating to peek from behind the crate.

Anya frowned, noticing they seemed to fidget too much, but she turned away as Ha-tarie landed beside her.

"It seems there has been a breach of some sort, that 'Helicarrier', as they call it, it holds a miniature super villain prison, which is now full size.", he said, frowning at the smoking Helicarrier.

"Any ideas how?", she asked, watching as several small pods flew from the Helicarrier.

Ha-tarie frowned as he concentrated.

"I do not know, perhaps a criminal, or the very worst-"

"Ultron.", she finished, looking at the smoking ship as it plummeted to the water, "But this is not his style, he would never make such a mess.", she frowned.

She then turned around as she heard someone approaching and watched as Arya and Tina ran up and crouched beside the rest of the group.

"What in Asgard is happening?!" Arya growled, looking around in confusion.

Tina glanced at the Helicarrier and nodded.

"A prison escape of some sort." she said.

Anya nodded then motioned to the N.A.s.

"We need to clear the people from these docks, the potential for harm from any prisoners is too great", she said, "Lets move, hurry."

Quickly everybody ran to accomplish their tasks, clearing people from the docks and ushering away onlookers, explaining that they needed to clear the docks to provide space for the Helicarrier personnel. As they cleared the docks, Anya looked over her shoulder as people gasped, she looked and then began to usher them with more directed force. People were quickly cleared and everybody watched from a distance as a man flew in the air, and was clearly mad as he cried out the name of somebody named Fury.

"FUUURRYYYYYYY!" he roared, knocking several familiar figures away as he looked for his intended target.

Anya had the urge to shoot an arrow at him and end the madness, she watched as Iron Man was thrown into space, but as he lifted the island of Manhattan she knew her efforts would be futile, and potentially dangerous to the pedestrians she was attempting to clear away.

"GO, GO!" she cried, ushering people away and helping up people who had fallen. The sounds of battle were loud as Giant Man attempted to subdue the floating man with Wasp. She turned to see as lighting filled the air, and she gasped as she heard a familiar war cry.

"FOR MIDGUAAARRRRD!" the voice boomed.

She continued to clear people away, barely containing her own confusion as Thor knocked the other man away and lowered the island safely back into the water. Once she was sure the people were safe she began to look for her team, especially a certain Asguardian youth. She spotted Arya and rushed to her as she spotted her pulling something from her own duffel. Anya grabbed her wrist as she began to pull the hilt of her sword out.

"Put that away,", she whispered into her ear, "Now is not the time."

Arya pulled away from her, pulling out her sheathed sword and glaring at Arya.

"You may not notice but my father needs my aid!" she said, pointing as the Asguardian plummeted into the ocean.

Anya growled.

"No, if you haven't noticed others are already fighting and we are NOT needed, put it away.", she said coldly.

Arya snarled.

"I say th-"

Arya crumbled as Anya gave her a quick punch on the side of her temple, she then caught her and dragged her and their bags into an alley, away from danger.

Anya glanced out of the alley and watched the continuing action, after a few moments she heard a monstrous roar. Benny giggled in her arms and pointed as a green figure flew through the air. Anya then held him closer and watched as the Hulk fought the man. She watched as the crates at the port floated in the air as the man attempted to stop the monstrous figure of the Hulk, she watched as he attempted to crush him, as several familiar figures helped and she watched with satisfaction as the floating man was defeated. Quickly she made a trilling whistle, after a moment she looked to see the rest of her team return. Once they were all gathered she handed Benny and the duffel's to Ha-tarie, she noticed the twins were back in their public attire before picking up Arya and slinging her on her shoulder.

"N.A.s, return to the sanctuary."

* * *

Back at the sanctuary everybody stood around Arya as she sat limply against the wall. She groaned and looked up, rubbing the side of her head as she gazed at the faces of her team.

"Where are we?", she groaned.

"We are at the sanctuary.", Ha-tarie said, his arms crossed as he looked at her sternly.

Arya scowled and tried to stand, but became dizzy and fell.

"Ugh, Why did you stop me?" she growled at Anya.

"Your dad helped win the battle.", Anya said coldly.

Arya frowned for a moment then scowled and sighed, sitting back in defeat.

"I wished to join-"

"You wished to join but it would have been a catastrophe, it's better if we stay out of sight, and out of mind, if we are going to act we need to act stealthily, just because you have not seen Ultron does into mean he will not exist." she said steadily.

Immediately Tina stepped up.

"I saw some machines within the wreckage of the Helicarrier, it seems we are at a time when the Ultron's were still used a guards for prisons.", she said, earning an atmosphere of fear.

Piff stepped up.

"Why don't we just tell them about the Ultron's? We could-"

"No, if we do anything that direct it could be a catastrophe.", Anya said, scowling.

"Why art thou so afraid? Surely there must be a reason!", Arya said, her tone suggestive.

Anya gave her a controlled glare before looking at Tina.

Tina nodded and spoke out.

"Anya and I have been reviewing the current events ever since we have returned from the event at the harbor, and we have found that the event does not correspond to our own timeline."

the twins gasped in union as Ha-tarie and Arya gaped in shock.

"What does that mean?", Ha-tarie asked.

Tina sighed, readjusting a button on her shirt.

"In our time line the subjects known as Ant-Man and Wasp were not at the Helicarrier attack, and Nick Fury did not have an eye patch." she said, her tone suggesting what she said was fact.

"Something happened in this timeline and caused a series of events similar, but not exact to our own, we need to understand what happened and find a way to predict what will happen next.", she finished.

After a moment Piff stepped forward.

"It was my fault..."

immediately everybody turned to look at him.

"At least the Wasp and Ant-Man part. I had noticed a robbery in action and scared the criminal out the front instead of the back, if I had not intervened Wasp would never have gone after him and she and Ant-Man would never have been at the Helicarrier for the battle.", he admitted.

Anna stepped forward and touched her brother's shoulder.

"I admit I told a termite to warn Ant-Man, I was there when I shouldn't have been, if it were not for me Wasp would have lost and wounded as she was in our timeline.", she said.

Anya looked at them for a moment, her face blank of any emotion as she assessed the situation.

"What matter does it have that they intervened and that man has an eye patch or not?", Arya growled.

Anya looked towards her.

"It means something happened in this timeline that did not happen in ours, if it is true then there's the possibility we have started a chain reaction.", she said, "One that we need to use to our advantage."

"You mean...there's a chance...we could save the future?", Anna asked, stepping towards her excitedly.

"That could mean...no more moving.", Piff whispered.

"No more running.", Ha-tarie added.

"A real home.", Tina said.

"No more retreat.", Arya growled in satisfaction.

Anya nodded.

"N.A.s...lets get started."

Everybody cheered as all felt the new found hope that began to blossom in their chests.


	6. Team

Scarlet Arrow sat outside, she frowned at the enormous form of the Hulk as he stood in front of the mansion along with Pepper Pots, her eyes missed nothing as several others appeared. She saw Thor appear then Wasp and Ant-Man, shortly afterward Iron Man joined them. She noticed others were missing as well.

She looked thoughtful as she sat in the dark, looking at each member. She noticed only the members who were at the Helicarrier battle were present as they went inside of the mansion. She watched as Hulk broke through the gate and as everybody entered the mansion.

She jumped up and scaled the building, watching as best she could through the windows and used a pair of miniature binoculars to watch as Stark gave them a tour, then Pepper handed each one a card and as the Hulk and Thor had a short confrontation. She scowled, not enjoying their tension as they all entered a secret passageway behind what looked like a fire place. Once they disappeared she she sat back in a comfortable position, knowing it would be a long wait.

* * *

Once they avengers had left Scarlet Arrow assigned Piff to watch over Iron Man, Iron Maiden to watch over Wasp and Ant Man with Stinger, Black Jaguar to watch over Thor, and Arya to watch over the Hulk.

"Why should I play the sitter for such a beast? It has no logical mind and will be the less exciting! Why not should I watch my father?", she growled.

Scarlet listened before turning away.

"We cannot let our emotional attachments to our own parents interfere with our mission, that is why I paired Iron Maiden with Stinger, now go, I doubt the Hulk is as less interesting as you believe.", she said coldly.

* * *

Once Piff bypassed the security and made himself invisible to Jarvis with Iron Maiden's virus Piff sneaked into Tony Stark's office watched by the window as Nick fury spoke to Tony Stark. he grinned as he heard the positive conversation happening before him.

"Well, at least I know that Nick fury and Stark are good friends in this timeline.", whispered to himself as he listened to their conversation.

* * *

Arya growled as she sat on the rooftop, she twirled her blade in irritation as she waited.

"Why must I not be the one watching my own father? Would you not want to watch your own?", she asked with a growl, looking at Black Jaguar.

Black Jaguar gazed at the mansion, his mask hiding his emotions as he thought.

"Yes.", he replied.

Arya stood and scowled at him, raising her sword as she spoke.

"Then why not? Why must she not allow us to watch our own parents?", she growled.

Black Jaguar pulled her back down, not even looking in her direction.

"For our emotions can be our greatest downfall, we must be tactical to succeed.", he said, watching.

Arya scowled, sliding her sword into its sheath as he continued.

"I may want to see my father, but I wish more for success, it is the price of our choice.", he said.

Arya stood again, glaring at him as she turned away.

"My choice is to not dally any longer, my patience is gone.", she growled.

Black Jaguar was silent for a moment before waving her back.

"Then that is well, for your quarry has appeared."

Arya was by his side quickly, she watched as the Hulk walked out of the mansion and strolled down the street, upsetting many people as he walked.

Quickly Arya took pursuit, soon she was joined by Black Jaguar.

"I see you have come to see if there was the chance of battle, yes?", she said, feeling smug.

Black Jaguar simply pointed as Thor flew past and landed in front of the Hulk, wiping the smile from her face.

Arya scowled and watched as her father spoke to the Hulk.

"What do they say?", she asked.

Black Jaguar leaned towards her and whispered their conversation.

"It seems you father wishes the Hulk to return.", he said.

They watched as the Hulk walked past and as Thor gripped his arm.

"This will not end well...", Black Jaguar said, and both watched as the Hulk threw Thor at a constructing building.

* * *

Piff watched as Tony Stark spoke with Fury, he sighed with boredom when Pepper walked in.

"Tony, we have a big green problem.", she said.

Piff looked as Fury spoke.

"It's your team, deal with it hero.", he said, encouragingly.

Piff watched as a panel popped up from Tony's desk and grinned, leaning against the window as he waited.

"Avengers, assemble.", Tony said, exiting his office.

"Oh yeah...", Piff whispered, grinning as he pushed a button on his belt.

* * *

Iron Maiden watched over Wasp and then quickly hid as Wasp stopped, checking her ID card as it beeped, then made a U-turn and flew off. Quickly Iron Maiden followed, her cloaking hiding everything but her shadow.

* * *

Stinger sat outside of Ant Man's home, she tapped her fingers on her arms as she watched. She looked with interest when his ID card beeped and he answered it.

She watched as he quickly left his apartment, putting on his mask. She grinned, glad to finally have some excitement.

* * *

Arya watched, her face gleaming as she watched her father fight the Hulk, though at times she attempted to intervene, but was halted by Black Jaguar.

"We must not be seen.", he whispered, holding her arm.

She grunted and watched as the battle moved to the city park.

"What is happening?", Iron Maiden said, landing beside Black Jaguar and dropping her cloaking.

"It seems the Hulk and Thor are having a dispute.", he said, watching as Wasp attempted to intervene then Iron Man.

Piff arrived, followed by Stinger and grew to full size.

Arya frowned.

"Where is the Man of Ants?", she asked.

A crash was heard and she watched as Ant Man, now giant, captured Hulk within his fist, but was then flipped onto his back as the Hulk fought back.

Stinger and Piff winced as the Hulk landed on their father's head and attempted to smash him, but was interrupted as Thor and Iron Man tried unsuccessfully to knock down the Hulk.

"We should do something!", Arya called, stepping forward as she began to draw her sword.

"Do not intervene.", Scarlet said, appearing beside Arya and holding her shoulder, cradling Benny in her other arm.

Stinger gasped as the Hulk clapped his hands over Wasp after he knocked down Ant Man.

Everybody watched in tension as the Hulk began to raise his fist.

"We must-", Stinger began to say, reaching towards her mother, but stopped when the Hulk relaxed and lay Wasp on Ant Man carefully before leaping away.

Stinger fell into Piff's arms as the Hulk hopped away, her legs giving out in shock.

"It is not over.", Black Jaguar said.

Iron Maiden yelped and watched in horror as an ax buried itself into her father's armor.

The team watched anxiously as a large man and a woman dressed in green stood beside Iron Man.

"The Enchantress and Executioner!", Arya snarled, pulling her sword out.

Scarlet held her shoulder.

"If you intervene now you will risk the fall of your father, they will win, trust me.", she said.

Arya snarled and swiped her hand away.

"I must be by my father's side!", she growled.

"He will win.", Iron Maiden said, watching as Wasp and Ant Man fought the Executioner.

Piff winced as Ant Man took a blast to the face and as Wasp was captured by the Enchantress.

"Can't we do anything?", Piff begged, his eyes and his sister's watering when the Executioner raised his ax over Ant Man after holding him down with his foot.

A loud roar resounded from the sky and a cloud of dust appeared where the Executioner and Ant Man were.

Piff gasped and they all watched as the Hulk roared and attacked the Executioner. Benny yawned as he woke, looking at the fighting then burbled and giggled as the Hulk fought. Scarlet allowed a small smile as Thor and Wasp broke from the bonds of the Enchantress.

Arya scowled as her father missed hitting the Enchantress with his lightning.

"Why did he miss?! He was just before her!", she snarled.

Scarlet gave Black Jaguar a knowing look as Iron Man rose in the air, fully powered once again.

Arya watched in shock and awe as they all watched as the Avengers fought the Executioner and the Enchantress.

The twins winced as Ant Man fell into the water when the Enchantress threw Thor in his direction. They watched as the Hulk managed to punch Executioner into the distance and as Enchantress attempted to regain control over his mind.

The Hulk roared.

"No one controls the HUULLK!". He roared, knocking her back with an earth shaking punch to the ground, where Thor and Iron Man teamed up and defeated her. Then as Ant Man and Wasp came Executioner grabbed Enchantress and escaped to another realm.

"...Such a surprise.", Arya muttered as the Avengers grouped and spoke to each other.

Benny burbled as the Hulk turned away from the group and hopped off, practically flying as his powerful jumps took him further and further from the team.

"Such a pity...", Arya muttered, sheathing her sword as the Avengers left.

"The beast was quite the entertainment.", she said, turning to look at Anya.

Anya looked at her bluntly before turning and walking away.

"Iron Maiden, go with Arya to gather more supplies, Black Jaguar, go and keep vigil on the mansion, Piff, take Stinger to Ant Man's, get as much information as you can about the Ultron's he is building."

Black Jaguar turned to her.

"What of you?", he asked, knowing she had an agenda of her own.

She stopped before turning to look at him.

"I am going to find out what happened to my own parents.", she said, turning back and continuing to walk.

* * *

Black Jaguar landed in an alley nearby the Avengers mansion, he gazed about as he took vigil, careful to keep himself out of sight. He watched as the Avengers arrived and went inside, or limped in Ant Man's case as Wasp helped him inside. He watched as the door to the mansion closed and he began to gaze about. He froze in place as he spotted a figure sitting on a ledge nearby, his eyes widening in surprise. He watched as the Black Panther watched over the Avengers mansion before leaping down and running away, moving with precise movements and near unnatural speed.

Black Jaguar let out a breath before slowly turning back to look at the Avengers mansion. His heart skipping a beat at the thought of who he witnessed. Beneath his mask he smiled, glad he was here for this watch.

* * *

Anya held Benny close as she watched the Helicarrier move through the skies, slowly she looked down at the warehouse below her. Hopping down she approached the building, her eyes scanning for any sign of cameras or any form of vigilance before setting Benny on the ground. Pulling out her collapsible bow she pulled an arrow and shot it on the side of the building. It attached itself with ease and electric currents traveled from the arrow, surrounding the whole area before dying out. She scooped up Benny and rushed forward, pulling the arrow from its place and putting it and her now collapsed bow back in place as she rushed inside.

Once she was inside she looked about, her eyes scanning again before she walked forward towards a crate and inspected it. She opened it and peeked inside, seeing if it held what she was looking for and pressed a button within its interior. Immediately she stepped back and watched as the crate unfolded to reveal a computer.

Holding Benny in one arm she quickly entered the password before she inserted a flash drive and watched as the computer automatically began to download. She watched before making a quick scan around herself before turning back to the flash drive and seeing it finish its download. She quickly pulled it out and stored it in a hollow space on her belt and typed in a command. She stepped back as the computer shifted back into its crate disguise and she set the lid back in place before leaving.

She ran out of the warehouse and to the sanctuary, careful to take a detour to lose any possible followers. Once she made it to the sanctuary she set Benny down and he giggled in the darkness. Scarlet Arrow looked where he giggled and nodded as Arya and Iron Maiden appeared from the darkness, holding newly filled duffels.

"Did you accomplish your task?", Iron Maiden asked as Benny crawled towards Arya.

Scarlet Nodded and pulled out the flash drive and tossed it in her direction.

Iron Maiden caught it, then put it in a slot on her arm before letting her suit turn into her computer and typing on it. She began to look through the files as Anya approached and began to scan, her eyes gathering information with super human speed.

Scarlet Arrow peered over her shoulder, trying her best to see what Tina saw.

"Anything about my parents?", she asked.

Tina slowly dropped her shoulders before looking at Scarlet Arrow.

"...Anya...this information says your dad is a traitor.", she whispered.

Anya's lips formed a line as she absorbed the information, her brow furrowing as she frowned.

"...It...there has to be a reason...undercover?", she asked, looking at Tina.

Tina turned back to her computer and typed for a moment before looking back and shaking her head.

Anya was silent for a moment.

"What about Black Widow? What of her?", she asked.

Tina turned back once again before freezing.

"...She was he one who caught him.", she whispered, looking at Scarlet.

Scarlet Arrow shuddered, her fist tightened before she turned away, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to break loose.

"Save the Flash drive, we may need it later.", she whispered before walking away.

Tina and Arya looked at each other, Arya picked up Benny and cradled him as he burbled playing with her locks off hair.

"This world...is much different than our own.", Tina whispered, looking at the wanted picture of Hawkeye on her screen.


	7. Trust

Black Jaguar watched as the Avengers jet flew out of the river and went north east. He ran to the Avengers mansion and watched as a dark figure sneaked in through a window. His eyes narrowed before he activated an earpiece to report to Scarlet.

At the N.A. Base Scarlet Arrow stood with Tina as Arya held Benny and the twins floated around her head.

"-the possibilities are endless, we need to dig deeper to understand exactly what caused this change in timeline.", Tina said, typing on her computer, "I will scan through the history data of this world to understand exactly what has happened."

Scarlet nodded before turning to Arya.

"We need to continue training, you never know if the change was accidental or purpose", Scarlet said, before nodding at the twins.

Piff and Stinger nodded before landing and growing full size beside her.

"What if it is Ultron?", Stinger asked.

"Not probable, he looks to destroy, and so far, things are doing great.", Piff said, counteracting his sisters statement.

She nodded before looking at Scarlet Arrow.

"Are we going to continue our normal routine or are we having an adapted one?", he asked.

Scarlet looked at Tina's computer as she spoke.

"We need to adapt, I suggest you two start with evasive maneuvers and depleted abilities tests in public, I need you two in top shape.", she said, looking at them.

Stinger nodded in sync with her brother before they both shrunk and flew off.

Arya frowned before stepping up beside Scarlet Arrow.

"By what do you mean 'depleted abilities'?", she asked, frowning at the term.

Scarlet looked at her before turning back to watch Tina..

"If it so happens we are unable to turn to our super abilities due to a situation we must learn to adapt and know how to act accordingly, such as looking for safe spots, places to change, physical fitness, and others.", she said turning her head in Arya's direction.

"Once they have completed their round I want you and Ha-tarie to do the same."

Arya frowned before thinking for a moment.

"...How long do these training exercises last?", she asked.

"They last about a week, if you can survive a week we can deem you are in order and ready for that possibility.", she said.

Arya blinked in surprise before frowning at her.

"On Asgard we never lose our abilities, we are born as so, thus cannot be rendered to such a feeble position.", she growled.

Scarlet glanced at her coldly.

"Not only is it a survival practice but it is also a team and character building exercise.", she said.

Aya glared at her before looking away.

"...I will do the exercise...", she muttered, ", all I ask is to be kept in an area near my father.", she said.

Scarlet looked her over for a moment before sighing.

"I cannot do that, not only because of the possibilities but because we do not know what the agenda of the Avengers are.", she said, looking at Arya.

Arya looked at her scowling before dropping her scowl and looking at the ground, not only in displeasure, but to hide her disappointment.

Scarlet looked at her before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But,", she said, making Arya look at her in confusion, "if you complete this exercise I will allow you watch on him for a single cycle.", she said.

Arya blinked in surprise before smiling and standing straighter at the idea.

"I will do my best.", she said, her eyes blazing in delight.

Scarlet made a small smile before dropping it as Black Jaguar called her on the earpiece.

"What is it?", she asked, holding her hand to her ear.

"The Avengers have left the mansion, heading North East, to locate the Hulk I believe, but I will not be able to get inside due to the intrusion of the Black Panther.", he said.

Scarlet frowned before replying.

"Keep watch over the mansion, the Panther must be looking for something if he is acting as he is.", she then turned to Tina.

"I want you to hack into the Avengers database, we might find something if he decides to use their data.", she said.

Tina looked at her and nodded, before she began to type in commands.

Scarlet then looked at Arya with a calm visage.

"I want you to watch Benny, I am going to keep watch for the return of the Avengers in case of a sudden change in course.", she said, "I am entrusting you to keep things in order here."

Arya frowned before she realized Scarlet was trusting her to lead as she kept watch, she forced her mouth straight and nodded.

"I will do all I can.", she said, trying to keep herself from grinning.

Scarlet made a small smile before exiting the premises.

Arya waited a moment before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Don't get cocky,", Tina said, drawing Arya's attention, "just because shes trusting you does not mean you have special privileges.", she said, glancing at her in warning, "You still have yet to earn our trust, especially after that stunt you pulled before our current situation."

Arya frowned and shifted Benny in her arms before turning her back on Tina.

Tina continued to type away, frowning as she hacked into the Avengers mainframe then began to download as she found an unfamiliar connection and began to download information wirelessly.

"Now, what is happening in Wakanda?", she muttered as information streamed before her eyes.

* * *

Scarlet sat between two crates, hiding in the shadows as she scanned for any sign of the returning Avengers. She sat for a while before she felt her legs were becoming numb from the lack of motion. She stood and stretched them as she looked about when she spotted the Quin Jet in the distance. She finished stretching as it drew closer, only to stop when she saw it veer to the side as it neared the Statue of Liberty. She watched as the bay door opened and as a figure leaped into the water from the compromised jet. She blinked in surprise then crouched as she watched the battle that ensued at the base of the statue. She frowned as Ant-Man grew to Giant Man in an attempt to contain the fighting figure. She smiled as she watched the figure throw a familiar shield and use one of Iron Man's own repulsers to knock down Giant Man. She smirked as the figure of Captain America easily defeated the Avengers in combat and as Wasp stung him in order to gain his attention. She pressed a button on her belt as the fighting died before they all filed onto the Quin Jet and flew off.

She watched them fly into the river before she turned and ran, sticking to the shadows as she raced towards the Mansion.

* * *

Black Jaguar watched as the figures of the Avengers, plus Captain America, wandered throughout the Mansion. He knew they must have been giving a tour, and by his reactions, he had been recently awoken. He narrowed his eyes as he watched to switch to a different vision mode and watched their heat signatures move throughout the base. When he saw Iron Man, Thor, and Ant-Man leave he sent a message to Scarlet.

"Iron Man, Thor, and Ant-Man have flown east, Wasp and Captain America are still within the Mansion with Black Panther.", he said.

"Stay with them, I will follow the others.", she said.

He watched for a moment before frowning as he spotted a figure sneak into the mansion as a large floating glob appeared and destroyed the gate.

Quickly he called Scarlet Arrow.

"There are intruders, one has entered the mansion and one is at the gate."

"Identify.", Scarlet said.

He frowned as he spoke.

"I recognized the first as Baron Zemo, but the second is some sort of biomass of some sort.", he said.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Tina has identified it as Doughboy, it is the creation of Arnim Zola, a mad bio chemist. He works with Zola. He must be after Captain, take caution and go into stealth mode.", she said.

Ha-tarie nodded before pressing a button on his wrist, immediately he vanished, only a shimmer in the light as he ran towards the Avengers Mansion's broken gates.

* * *

Scarlet raced back towards the Statue of Liberty, she practically flew as she moved swiftly, kicking against walls and the ground to keep her speed. After a moment she dived between several crates and peeked past the shadows as the island. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Thor, Iron Man, and Giant Man attempt to fight the biomass of the Doughboy.

When she spotted them being engulfed she pulled her bow out and let it de-compact as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and setting it in place. She aimed it at Iron Man and pulled it back, the string giving a distinct straining sound as she pulled. Her arms stayed steady as she moved past where Iron Man was to be. She watched before letting it loose, the arrow gone instantly as it flew to the island and flew within Doughboy without alerting any of the Avengers. After a moment Iron Man burst from Doughboy and managed to break free before continuing his onslaught, unaware of the ultrasonic wave the Arrow emitted to weaken and slow Doughboy.

She smirked as she watched the Avengers fight, within a few moments she watched a Quin Jet appear and as Captain America aided Iron Man along with Wasp. She watched as Wasp shot around each of the Avengers, destabilizing Doughboy and forcing it to release Thor and Giant Man

She watched as Giant Man shrunk and used his helmet to create a sonic wave to disrupt Doughboy, then as Iron Man configured his repulsers to the wave as he was enveloped. She had to shield her eyes as the wave burst from Doughboy as she watched Iron Man completely disrupt Doughboy, leaving the entire island covered in biomass. She put away her bow before waiting for the Avengers to leave before she pressed a button on her wrist and went into stealth mode.

She raced to a boarding ferry and waited as it crossed to the island to remove its occupants. Once she was there she jumped off board and hurried to the shadows. Once there she turned off her stealth mode to see a tracking device on her wrist before reactivating her stealth and hurried find her arrow before the clean up crew came to clean the mess. Once she came to the coordinates she reached into the gooey slime and pulled out her arrow, giving a quick flick, freeing it from is cocoon of bio matter. She quickly put it back into her quiver, making it instantly invisible before returning to the ferry as it began to pull away from the dock.

Leaping aboard she climbed to the top and waited for it cross the water back to the mainland before leaping off and rushing to the safety of the darkness. Once in the darkness she deactivated her stealth mode before running back to the Mansion.

Once there she hid within the shadows and waited for any sign of movement.

"The Black Panther revealed himself to save Captain America.", Black Jaguar said, appearing next to her.

She frowned.

"Any sign of opposition?", she asked.

"No, Zemo left and the Doughboy was defeated by Wasp.", he said.

She nodded.

"Her stingers destabilized him?", she asked.

He nodded.

"The bio frequency she emitted from her Stingers destabilized it, then Zemo escaped when he threatened Wasp's safety."

she nodded in understanding.

"What of Panther?", she asked, looking at him.

"He vanished within the mansion, I don not believe he left.", he said.

She nodded.

"I want you to keep watch, you are better suited for watching for the Black Panther than any other of the team.", she said, "I will take watch when you refresh."

He nodded then disappeared into the shadows.

Scarlet Arrow looked towards the mansion before turning back and heading back to the base.

* * *

Tina continue to type on her computer and frowned as she worked.

Arya came over holding the sleeping form of Benny and looked at what she was typing.

"What is that is causing you such mirth?", she asked as Tina's computer made a beeping sound and she cursed.

Tina scowled before closing her computer.

"It seems to be the only way I can access the information I am seeking I will need to sneak aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and directly download my information from there.", she said, frowning.

Arya frowned, barely understanding.

"...Then...you must gain the information you need...perhaps we should...you should search for any possibilities of...access?", she tried, straining herself a bit as she tried to comprehend what needed to be done.

Tina laughed before replying.

"Yes, that is what I need to do, I'll not be able to directly find when the Helicarrier will be open for recon, but I can make a program that will alert me when the Helicarrier will next be open for a chance at accessing their information.", she said, smiling.

Arya nodded then frowned as Tina turned back to her computer to write up the programming, still barely comprehending what she received.

Scarlet smiled in the darkness before stepping back and exiting before activating her earpiece.

"Tina, the Avengers have returned, I placed Black Jaguar on watch again, Panther is still within the premises of the mansion and the probability he will be revealed to the team is imminent.", she said.

"Understood.", she replied.

Scarlet waited a few moments before walking inside of the base and nodding towards Arya.

"Anything happen while I was gone?", she asked, walking over to Arya and holding Benny.

Tina continued to type as she spoke.

"I am unable to find the information I require to understand the starting point of our differing timelines. Apparently your source had a program that encrypted its information and I need their decrption codes to access the information.", she said, "Now I am making a program to identify when the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier is open so I can access their codes."

Scarlet nodded.

"Alright, alert me when you have the chance, then go for it.", Scarlet said, turning to look through the supplies.

Tina nodded.

Scarlet stopped beside Arya before lightly patting her shoulder.

"You did well.", she said, before continuing her objective.

Arya blinked in shock before smiling.


	8. Meeting

Anya squinted; though she was in the shadows the glare from the sunlight penetrated the gloom as she kept a lookout at Stark Tower. Raising her binoculars she gazed through the highest window at Tony Stark as he tinkered with a gadget in his office, clearly distracted as a man in a white suit seemed to plea to him. She sighed as the man seemed to become further agitated before he left her view, then Tony stood and seemed to call out before sitting back down, upset. After a moment she lowered her binoculars as Tony Stark left her view, sighing she climbed from her rooftop hiding place down to the alley on its side. Landing in the alley she pulled her duffel from under a nearby trash bin and quickly changed into her civilian clothing. Once clothed she stuffed her supplies into the duffel and carried it out of the ally, heading straight towards a Café nearby and sitting down at a shady spot near the front window. She ordered a sandwich and sat eating slowly, gazing out the window at Stark Tower.

"Waiting to see Iron Man?" a voice asked with a knowing tone.

Anya turned and looked at the source, acting startled though she knew the person had approached before making a sheepish smile. The source was a young woman; she had blonde hair, white Nike sneakers and a sunny waiter's dress with an apron. She was holding a steamy pot of coffee pot and a smile on her youthful, oval shaped face.

"People come and sit here often, trying to catch a glimpse of him as he flies by." She said, pouring Anya a cup of coffee and setting it down beside her.

Anya was about to protest when the waiter smiled and held up a palm.

"It's on the house, you look like you haven't slept a wink," she said, smiling.

"Enjoy."

When the waiter walked off to another customer Anya watched in surprise before making a small smile and picking up the cup. She took it in both hands before taking a curious sniff, assessing its aroma and smiling at the smell it emanated. She held the cup to her lips and took a small sampling sip and wrinkled her nose as she milled the taste over her tongue. After a moment she sipped it again, though less this time before taking miniscule bites of her sandwich, drawing it out as long as she could as she waited for her quarry to appear.

* * *

Iron Maiden hid behind several clouds as she pursued Wasp and Thor as they pursued the A.I.M. vessel, its occupants trying desperately to escape from the duo. She followed after, careful to stay in the shadows despite being invisible. She noticed the A.I.M. ship pulled out a dark void repulsor cannon and aim it towards Wasp and Thor. She powered up her repulsers and readied herself for the possibility of rescuing the duo. She watched, ready, as the cannon made ready before sending out its void sphere, creating a miniature black hole that began to suck in Wasp and Thor. Iron Maiden powered down her repulsors and watched as Thor held up his hammer and sent a lightning bolt that forced the hole to burst and dissipate. She waited, invisible, as Thor destroyed the cannon, minorly crippling the ship and started to pursue, only to be halted by Wasp.

"They are getting away." He said.

"They'll only think their getting away, but their just leading us to their base, then BAM! We beat them up."

"Verily." He said, amused and began pursuit.

Iron Maiden peeked from behind a cloud and watched as Wasp and Thor pursued the ship, letting it lead them to its base.

* * *

Ha-tarie wore a dark tassel to hide his white hair as he sat near the barber shop, playing with Benny as he waited for Captain America and Nick Fury to reemerge from their hideout. He made sure to wait a few minutes before coming to sit on the bench, as if waiting for a public bus rather than the two soldiers. He made a quick glance in the shops direction, seeing nothing but a man cutting another man's hair, though he knew it was just a distraction, a ploy. He knew the Captain and Fury were in an underground bunker and were currently having some sort of chat. He believed Nick Fury was simply showing Captain his old bike as their history said, but he watched anyways, only leaving when the bus came. He saw the Captain emerge from an alley as he sat at the end of the bus, smiling as he headed for the mansion before turning to sit straight in his seat and wait for his stop.

* * *

Iron Maiden watched as Wasp and Thor barreled through the A.I.M. base, she winced as M.O.D.O.K. appeared in view. She had seen him in pictures before she still felt the urge to purge as he hovered nearby. She moved to a safe corner and behind a machine to stay out of the way and looked down, the lab was in the middle of a warehouse, inside was a ring of computers that was surrounding large crater like pit that had a spherical machine attached to the ceiling above it. In the pit was a metal casket of some type, inside was a man, he looked frightened and confused as M.O.D.O.K. and the rest of the A.I.M. scientists fought Thor and the talkative Wasp. She knew who the man was; it was Simon Williams, the owner of a self-made energy company, whose shares were currently being bought by Tony Stark. Underneath her mask she made a sad face, she knew she could make a big difference, but she calculated the many negative results if she interfered. With regret she sat back and watched as M.O.D.O.K.'s pulsar ray was damaged by Wasp and fluctuated, interfering with the ionic energy beam that was enveloping Simon and she shuddered.

"This is Iron Maiden, he is coming." She said, watching as a violet colored figure formed next to the container and flew away.

Anya finished the coffee and only had a few bites of her sandwich left when her earpiece pinged, she passed off activating it by leaning her head on her hand, as if bored.

"This is Iron Maiden, he is coming."

* * *

Anya sat up and stuffed the last of the sandwich into her mouth before leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table and leaving, hurrying out and headed back towards the alleyway across the street. In the alley she practically flew into her suit, and then stuffed her civilian clothes beneath the dumpster. She strapped on her bow and quiver and leaped up, she used the windows for leverage and climbed up with super human speed.

Below, on the ground, a figure stepped from behind the corner; she looked surprised and looked around, searching but seeing nothing. The sunny waitress looked around before looking up and gasped, watching as her customer practically flew to the top of the building. She blinked and watched for a moment before shaking her head and walking back to the café.

"Super heroes." she muttered, smiling.

Scarlet Arrow sat at the top of the building, balancing on a railing as she watched the fight that was happening within Tony Stark's office. She itched to interfere but she knew she could only interfere if help would not come, and reluctantly she watched as the being once known as Simon Williams fought Tony Stark then Giant Man, falling from the building and continuing their battle in the streets. She watched as Ant-Man attempted to talk Simon down, temporarily calming him but was interrupted when Iron Man, in his colossal suit, interfered and reignited the fight.

Scarlet crouched lower, resting her arms crossways on her legs and watched, hawk like, as Simon Williams fought Iron Man, demolishing one of his arms before readying for a deadly blow. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Captain America race towards the scene, she knew Ha-tarie must have been nearby and watched as the Captain interfered with the blow. She watched as Captain America distracted Simon and as Iron Man attempted to subdue him, noticing that he was fluctuating and watched as Iron Man noticed as well. She sighed as the Avengers chose a course of action and she watched as Iron Man took Simon and broke through his own building, trying to get to his arc reactor in time. She sighed and sat there; watching as Wasp and Thor entered the scene, flying into the hole where Iron Man had taken Simon, she knew what would happen and she did not react when the Avengers exited the building with a distraught Tony Stark.

"It appears the time line is the same, but I see there are many differences." Black Jaguar said, appearing beside her, holding a sleeping Benny as they watched the police quarantine the area.

Scarlet Arrow narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"We will hold a meeting tonight; I am going to have Arya on watch so we can have this meeting without interruption from her outbursts." She said, watching as the Avenger left for the sanctity of the mansion.

Ha-tarie was silent for a moment before looking towards her.

"How are you sure she will have the patience for a night watch? She was willing to abandon her post until the Hulk left the mansion."

Scarlet did not reply.

He was silent for another moment.

"We will have to deal with Arya sooner or later; she must make do with the mistake she has made." He said his tone firm.

Scarlet sighed and began to run towards their base, Ha-tarie running beside her easily.

"I have told her she needs to earn our trust before we can truly accept her, and to gain our trust she needs to complete the simple tasks first." She said.

Ha-tarie was silent before replying.

"How can she gain our trust that way? She could simply be completing the tasks, but remaining the same. She cannot gain our trust that way." He said.

Scarlet leaped over a trash bin.

"We will give her satisfaction, if we react kindly to her tasks she will feel we are beginning to trust her, and she will be motivated to complete harder and harder tasks." She said, landing on a dumpster and leaping forward.

Ha-tarie was hesitant before he spoke.

"What if her motivation is simply to gain your trust so she can try to usurp you? She has made that intention clear in the past." He said.

Scarlet was silent and stopped, landing on a fire escape, Ha-tarie landed on a dumpster below her and looked at her.

"Her actions to change may be simply a ploy to lower your caution." He said.

She smiled.

"I know, I never said I trusted her, I have not lowered my suspicions of her, I am simply giving her a chance to change, if not…" she let the rest of her sentence hang for a moment before continuing her run.

Ha-tarie followed after her, he did not speak again for the rest of the run.

* * *

Tina sat beside Arya and was currently typing on her computer as Arya watched, feeling agitated.

"Where are they? They have been gone for too long." She growled, swinging her sword in frustration.

Tina continued to type rapidly before taking a calming breath and looking at Arya.

"They will be here soon, they were to watch until the Avengers returned to the mansion, so be patient." She said irritably.

Arya scowled again and began to swing her sword again, practicing complex maneuvers and swings, turning her whole body, crouching, leaping, twisting and turning midair. She grunted as she made aggressive movements, moving quickly and precisely, her frustration and impatience obvious in her motions.

Tina tried to concentrate on her task and ignore Arya's constant grunting, she knew Arya was tense because she expected to be relived soon and she was not known for her patience. She tried to continue typing after a moment of pause, to gather her wits, but another growl from Arya as she parried made Tina lose her temper.

"Can't you practice elsewhere?" Tina said her tone even, but with a hint of venom in it.

Arya stopped and scowled at her before turning and walking off.

Tina sighed in relief and continued to type, within moments she heard Arya sparring again and hit her head on the screen in frustration.

* * *

Scarlet and Black Jaguar arrived with Benny in the early evening, the moment they stepped through the entrance they knew there was tension. They exchanged glances before heading towards Tina as she typed on her laptop furiously. Before Scarlet could speak she growled out a warning, her tone laced with irritation.

"Get that Viking super girl out of here before I kill her." Tina growled.

Scarlet looked at Ha-tarie and he handed her Benny before running off to find Arya.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked, rocking Benny as he shifted in his sleep.

Tina stopped typing and sighed, bowing her head for a moment as she composed herself.

"She was impatient for your return and her sparring was VERY irritating. Do you know how annoying it is to hear a person as they spar with that magnitude? I sent her out but when she WAS out I could STILL hear her sparring!" she said, nearly shouting

"I'm used to uncomfortable positions, I'm used to being in crowded spaces and sharing my space, but loud obnoxious practice is intolerable!" she growled, glaring at Scarlet.

"In other words, get here sooner and NEVER leave me alone with her again."

Scarlet simply nodded, hiding her amusement professionally before walking away, leaving Tina to type vigorously on her computer. She left Tina and found Ha-tarie speaking to Arya, telling her of her mission before letting her leave. Arya flew away hurriedly as she went to the mansion, eager to get out of the base. Scarlet walked over to Ha-tarie and nodded towards the meeting area, a table surrounded by old abandoned chairs.

"I will get Tina." He said, leaving.

Scarlet sat in one of the chairs and waited for Tina and Ha-tarie to return, she prepared herself for any possibilities she could think of and many she could not. She looked up as Ha-tarie and Tina entered, his mask was pulled off and she held her suitcase and they both took seats.

"Does anybody have anything to say?" Scarlet asked.

"Can we kill the Asgardian?" Tina asked, though her tone was somewhat sarcastic.

Scarlet gave her a warning look before looking at Ha-tarie.

"Everything went according to our timeline on my watch over the Captain, I spotted no abnormalities."

Scarlet nodded and looked at Tina, her gaze warning.

"All clear with my watch, everything went as we knew it would." She said, still mildly agitated.

Scarlet nodded.

"The same with my watch, now that is clear anything else to discuss?" she asked, knowing Ha-tarie's question.

"How are we to deal with Arya? She is compulsive, irrational, and a danger to our operation, even If this timeline continues at its positive rate the chances she will influence it negatively are rising every day." He said.

"Yeah, she is arrogant, rude, and has no concerns towards the safety of the team, you heard it from her yourself, she wants to directly influence the timeline AND she wants to lead our group, not like we would follow." Tina said.

Arya was silent for a moment before speaking.

"She was raised in a harsh environment, but her environment was much different from our own, her environment was not like ours, we were hiding, training in secret, she was raised to charge, to fight directly and work alone, as any Asgardian would be taught. Her duties were to fight and survive her enemies, she was also taught to never back down and to always consider glory and honor above her own life, and though she is different we must accept this and give her a chance to change. Did we not give Bucky a chance despite how different his experiences and abilities were?" she said, forcing the knot developing in her throat to fade.

Tina bit down on her lip and Ha-tarie bowed his head as they both recollected their lost comrade.

"I know her actions are irritating, but we cannot allow our differences to separate us, not now, not with what is at stake. I have seen a side to her where she shows great potential, we just need to unlock it, teach her our ways and allow her to adapt, not shun her and give her reason to make a mistake that could ruin our operation."

"But what about her want to usurp you? Surely we cannot just ignore that?" Tina said, leaning on the table.

"I have not forgotten, I will be vigilant and I will not allow my guard to fall, as I know neither of yours should." She said, looking at them both.

Tina sighed and sat back in her chair and Ha-tarie nodded.

"Alright," she said "let this meeting be adjourned."

Benny yawned and burbled in his sleep before snuggling against Scarlet.

"Anybody who wishes to eat should eat now." She said, standing and heading towards her sleeping bag.

"I call for the last can of raviolis!" Tina called, sprinting towards the duffel bag with their food supplies.

"Not if I get it." Ha-tarie chuckled, leaping over to the bag only to find the ravioli can was missing.

"Well tough luck." Tina giggled, pulling the can from her sleeping bag and opening it, eating its contents with a grin before speaking after a few bites.

"But I'll trade a few if you let me taste that soup." She said, grinning at him.

He smirked and downed some of the soup and traded with her.

"Deal."

They both ate as Scarlet lay next Benny and slept, ignoring the quiet eating of her comrades.


	9. New Discoveries

Arya sat crouched in an alley outside of the Avengers mansion, her arms crossed irritably. After a moment her eyes narrowed and she stood up to stretch before she crouched back down and continued to stare. She had only been watching for a few moments before she became fidgety again and began to tap on her knee in agrivation. Making an exasperated grunt she stood and began to twist her hips, keeping her eyes locked onto the mansion before stopping and sitting still again. She narrowed her eyes again and continued to keep watch as she tried to keep still but growled and began to roll her shoulders. A ping signalled her comlink and she slapped a palm to her ear, successfully activating it and she listened.

"Arya, I just got an alarm alert from the mansion, have you seen anything?" Tina asked.

Arya scowled.

"Nay, not hide nor hair of movement within my sights." She said, her boredom clear in her voice.

"Look again." Tina sighed.

Arya scowled and looked again.

"I see nothing, only the empty path and unoccupied mansion grounds." She growled.

A flash of black suddenly bounded through the mansion property before landing on the fence.

Arya blinked before replying.

"I believe I see the Black Jag- no Panther yonder, he is sitting upon the ground barriers." She said, watching as the Black Panther sat on the fence.

"Keep an eye on him, tell me what happens as it happens."

"Verily." Arya said as the Avengers exited the mansion.

Arya watched as the Avengers exited the mansion and were attacked by the Black Panther, Iron Man rushed forward foolishly and was easily taken down by the Panther then as the Wasp tried to take him down but her weapons were absorbed harmlessly by his suit.

"Arya? What is happening?" Tina said.

Arya grinned as she watched as Captain America attempted to knock him down then throw his shield but the Panther dodged it, letting the shield recochet and fly back to the Captain. She wrinkled her nose when she saw Ant-Man lead ants onto the Panther only to have them repelled by a wave of Vibranium then as the Panther climbed the wall and Ant-Man turned into Giant-Man as he attempted to restrain the suited Wakandian.

"ARYA!" Tina shouted, nervous and annoyed at the same time.

Arya blinked, pulled out of her trance and answered.

"The Panther has attacked the Avengers and is currently taking down the Giant Man." She said, watching as Giant Man was crippled by the Panther."

"He is WHAT?!" Tina cried, sounding entirely surprised.

"He has crippled the Giant and is…"

She watched, expecting more action but was disappointed when the Panther stopped fighting and Iron Man held a plasma cannon to his head.

"Oh pity, he has stopped fighting." She pouted, not enjoying the sudden end.

"Are any of the Avengers damaged?" Tina asked, clearly worried.

Arya did not answer immediately as she listened to the Black Panther speak to the Avengers

"Nay, only minor bruises, the Panther seems to ask for help on some matter." She said, frowing in disappointment and confusion.

"Are they going inside?" Tina asked.

Arya watched as the Avengers stood and shook of their shock and bruising with little effort before going inside.

"Aye, though I do not see my father among them." She said, scowling.

"Understood, I'm going to hack into the mansion mainframe and watch them from there." She said.

"What of I?" Arya asked, still presisng her palm to her ear.

"Keep watch." Tina said before the comlink pinged to signal it was no longer active.

Arya made an agrivated groan before crouching again and glaring at the mansion.

* * *

Tina typed away and hacked through the Avengers security, she had little difficulty since she already had access before. Once she had finished her hack her computer screens filled with the security images of the mansion. She watched as the Avengers moved from the foyer all the way to the meeting room, her eyes moved from screen to screen as they walked before she settled on the one within the meeting room. She watched as they walked towards the meeting room and on a hunch she started recording any information that originated from the meeting room. as she made ready the recordings and files to contain them she contacted the other N.A.s.

"You guys might want to hear this." she said as Scarlet Arrow and Black Jaguar answered.

She forwarded the audio to the comlinks and sat ready for anything she might need to react to.

"What do you need our help for? You kinda mopped the floor with all four of us." Wasp said.

"Y-Well for the record I was holding back." Iron man said.

"but Jan's right, we are kinda busy with an army of escaped super villains."

"My country has been overthrown by just such a villain, a brutal fiend called um'bako the man ape. I need your help to get past the Wakandan people I can restore the throne."

"Get past the Wakandan people? If your people are following this Man-Ape of their own free will that's the end of the story, that's what the people want." Captain said.

"You do not understand." Panther siad, his tone almost pained.

"The people are the problem, they follow the old ways. Man-Ape won the throne in combat, they feel they MUST follow him, no matter if it destroys everything. And the Man-ape will destroy EVERYTHING." He said with conviction.

"I don't get it, I'm sure he's bad news and all but how can he destroy everything?" Wasp asked, confused.

"Vibranium." Ant-Man said after a moment of silence.

"I've studied it firsthand, it's nothing to mess around with." He said, his tone cold.

"And legend has it that Wakanda is sitting on a mountain of it." Iron Man added.

"The Vibranium mound." Panther said.

"It is our treasure, and our responsibility. For centuries we have defended it against any who would exploit it."

"That kind of resource should belong to everyone, Vibranium has the potential to change the world." Ant-Man said.

"I agree," he said before lowering his tone.

"But not necessarily for the better." He said, his tone cold and suggestive.

"Uhh yeah," Iron Man said.

"Stark Industries investigated the possibility of using Vibranium to make weapons." He said before changing his tone.

"That was a long time ago, my people tried to deal with King Ta-Chaka, where is he now?" his voice equally as suggestive.

There was a moment of silence before Captain began to speak.

"If this Man-Ape is going to put lives in danger we have to do something." He said with conviction.

"Lives ARE in danger, Avenger, Computer, Satellite view of Wakanda." Panther siad.

"Wakanda can't be seen on satellite, trust me I tried-" Iron Man said before stopping.

"Zoom in." Panther said.

"Okay, how exactly do you know my systems inside and out?" Iron Man said in surprise.

"I studied them, inside and out." Panther replied.

After a moment Captain America spoke again.

"Hydra…" he whispered.

"That's Grim Reaper one of Strucker's guys, but who's Abe Lincoln there?" he said, curiously.

"I've met him, Ulysses Klaw, he created a device that converts Vibranium into a sonic weapon." Ant-Man said, his tone disapproving.

"So, who's up for invading Wakanda?" Wasp said.

Tina scowled as she thought, listening as black Panther gave Iron Man a series of coordinates and a charted path through the Wakandan defenses. When the Avengers had left for the Quin Jet she cut the line to her network.

"Did you hear that?

"Yes." Scarlet said.

"What about you, Ha-tarie?" Tina asked.

She waited a moment before frowning.

"Ha-tarie?"

"Where are his coordinates?" Scarlet ordered.

Tina quickly traced his coordinates and frowned before widening her eyes and activating her comlink.

Arya sat in boredom, she had crumpled a small piece of metal to a point of a solid ball when Tina called her.

"Arya, come in Arya!" Tina shouted.

Arya stood up in surpries and looked about in confusion before slamming her hand to her ear.

"I am here, what are you screaming for?" Arya said, confused.

"Ha-tarie is moving towards your coordinates, I think he is going to board the Quin Jet!" she said hurredly.

Arya blinkied in surprise.

"Why-?" she asked only to be cut off.

"STOP HIM! We CANNOT let him interfere!" Tina screamed.

"That's an order." Scarlet Arrow added.

Arya nodded before replying.

"Alright, where is he now?" she asked.

"He's heading towards the mansion…oh great now hes heading for the bridge!" Tina said, frustration clear in her voice.

"I am on my way." Arya said flying into the sky and aiming towards the bridge.

"Put on your stealth, I will direct you manually to his direction." Tina said.

* * *

"Ha-tarie, what are you doing?" Scarlet said, angry.

"I have a chance at regaining my heritage." Ha-tarie said, running through the streets in his stealth mode.

"Ha-tarie, I know you feel this need but if you interfere you know what the consequences could be." Scarlet warned.

"I know the consequences, I will be careful." He said.

He reached underneath his mask and pulled out the earpiece, deactivating it and letting it fall to the ground. He ran until he came to the bridge and he peered over the edge, looking for any signs of movement.

"Ho Jaguar." A voice said.

He did not look, knowing he would not see and he did not answer, knowing he was invisible as well.

"I know you are near, stop this folly, you are in danger of exposure." Arya called, nearby and moving closer.

Ha-tarie looked as the water rippled below him.

"I understand you wish to know what has happened, yes?" she asked, trying to get him to speak.

He remained silent and he continued to stare.

"Black Jaguar, hear my words, we can do better, where are thee?" she said, almost next to him.

He looked as bubbles appeared.

"Jaguar, why are you commiting such an action?"

"Wouldn't you?" he said jumping from the bridge as the Quin Jet burst from the water.

* * *

"What should we do?" Tina asked, reading the coordinates on the screen.

"What we have to do, we have to wait." Scarlet said with a somber tone.

"We just WAIT?!" Arya shouted.

Her face turned red at the hated passtime.

Scarlet looked at her, she did not seem angry, her sadness was gone, all that was left was understanding.

"It's the best we can do for him now." she said.

Arya scowled.

"I don not understand, will he not interfere with this timeline?" she asked.

Scarlet shook her head.

"He is too wise to do such a thing, I know what he means to do."

"What is that?" Arya growled.

"Regain his family's heritage" she said.

Arya ascowled.

"I do not understand."

"He wants to get the Wakandan Heart-Shaped fruit." Tina said.

She typed onto her computer and showed an image of the fruit and Arya looked at it and frowned.

"What use is this fruit?" she said, scowling.

"Its an enhancer, it enhances the senses and abilities." Tina explained.

Arya frowned again.

"If it enhances the abilities why is it not well known?" she asked.

"Because only those of the Black Panther lineage have immunity to it."

Arya blinked in surprise.

"How many Black Panthers are there?" she asked.

"Usually only one." Tina said.

Arya blinked again before shaking her head.

"What should I do as we wait?"

"Meet the twins at the rendevous point, they are due for return in a few hours."

Arya groaned.


	10. Panther

Scarlet Arrow finished installing the last spy cam before activating her comlink.

"I'm finished with the last one." She said, activating it.

"Understood, Camera 4-05 startup commencing." Tina said.

Scarlet looked at the small camera before it shimmered out of visual existence. She nodded and put a finger to her ear as she turned to leave the mansion.

"Camera was successful, but activate the protocols, just in case." She said.

"Understood." Tina said.

She activated the protocols, testing the camera and all of the others for possible glitches of malfunctions as she reactivated JARVIS. She watched as the system activated, and waited for any possible security breaches resulting from the cameras. She waited a few moments before running diagnostics and nodded, pleased at the performance of her tech.

"All of the spy cams are good to go." She said.

"Understood." Scarlet said.

"I'm returning to base once I rendevous with Arya and the twins, mark this as a success." She said.

"Alright, I'm only hoping Ha-tarie's is having as much luck." Tina said, sounding concerned.

"I'm sure he will be okay, we just need to be patient." Scarlet said.

Tina nodded before making a sound of worry.

"I hope so, because my scanners have just told me the Quin Jet has been shot down."

"What of its passengers?" Scarlet asked, controlling her voice.

"All accounted for and unharmed, I'm just worried…"Tina said, not finishing her sentence.

"Call him, if he's smart he would have replaced his earpiece by now." Scarlet said, assuringly.

Tina sighed and sent a signal to his earpiece.

"Ha-tarie? Are you there? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice tinted with worry.

A moment of silence passed and Tina bit her lip when the earpiece pinged in reply.

"I am here, just a little shaken, apparently Iron Man did not follow the Panther's instructions and went over a well protected area." He said.

Tina closed her eyes and made a silent prayer of thanks before replying.

"Where are the other Avengers? My scanners say that they were all accounted for and unharmed before they left it." She said, typing as she tracked his location.

"The Panther has run off on his own, but is pursued by the Captain, he is going to face Man Ape. Iron Man Ant-Man and Wasp are currently resting upon the top of the Quin Jet, having just defeated a division of my people." He said, not hiding his impressment.

Tina smiled and shook her head.

"That's the Avengers for you, what is happening now?"

"They are now heading towards the Vibranium mound, I fear there will be disaster if they start a fight within its unstable confines." He said worriedly.

"You need to follow them, if that mine collapses and if any of the Avengers are harmed-"

"I will not allow it, I know my father and the Captain will care for each other, I will defend them with my own life." He said.

Tina nodded.

"Be careful." She said before closing the link.

"Iron Maiden here, he and the Avengers are alright, but the Panther has left them to fight Man Ape and Captain is with him. The other Avengers have just defeated a division of Wakandan warriors and are heading to the Vibranium mound." She said.

"Where wil Ha-tarie be?" Scarlet asked.

"He is trusting the Captain and the Panther to keep eachother safe and is going to follow the other Avengers." She expalined.

"Tell him to give us updates, we never know if we will need the transporter." She said.

"Agreed, I will tell him." She said, ending the conversation just as Ha-tarie's link pinged and she answered it.

"Ha-tarie, Scarlet wants updates from you." She said.

"I understand, the Avengers are fighting Hydra along with the Grim Reaper and Klaw." He said.

"Who is winning? Is the Vibranium becoming destabilized?" she asked, concerned.

"Klaw is trying to warn everybody to stop fighting within the mine." He said.

Tina frowned when she heard Ha-tarie gasp.

"What happened? What is going on?"

"I am patching my visual to you now." He said.

Tina looked at a screen on her computer as an image of the mine appeared; Ha-tarie seemed to be hiding beneath a scaffold of some kind before diving aside as several shots hit it from above. The visual scope looked up and showed Ulysses Klaw crying out as he fell onto the Vibranium mound before it disrupted his whole body and he was dissipated.

"Klaw! NO!" Ant-Man cried.

"My lord." Tina whispered, eyes wide.

"I do not believe that is the end of it." Ha-tarie said.

A sudden bout of vibrating light seemed to pour from the Vibranium mound and it began to accumulate, forming a humanoid shape with Klaw's sonic emitter within its chest.

"The souuunnd the SOOuuuund! III aaammm the ssoOOuuuund!" it cried, sounding utterly insane.

The thing began to laugh maniacally before speaking.

"IIII can heEEaar youuu." It said playfully "Hydra, you snakes."

He hissed at the end and tendrils formed from his body, shooting out at the Hydra agents before the Avengers intervened.

"Wasp!" Iron Man called.

"I'm on it!" she said.

She flew up and began shooting at Klaw, forcing him to drop any Hydra agents he had managed to ensnare. Iron Man defended the Hydra agents and allowed them to escape as he fought Klaw before shooting his unibeam at him, hitting him in the chest. Klaw retaliated by swiping at him, knocking him to the side.

"All ships take whatever Vibranium you have and launch, Hydra's pulling out." Grim Reaper said.

Ha-tarie looked and saw him walking towards an escape pad before one of Klaw's tentacles reached out and clamped the Vibranium they attempted to retrieve and lifted it away.

"That's mine." He said, sounding like a possessive child.

Grim Reaper made a dark look before leaving on the escape pad as Klaw attempted to destroy it.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Wasp asked.

Ha-tarie turned to look at the Avengers before moving aside as one of Klaw's tentacles shot towards him.

"Mine is earplugs but its kinda short term." Wasp continued, unaware as Ha-tarie continued to evade Klaw.

"I believe he hears me past my stealth shield." Ha-tarie said, ducking aside again.

"Keep moving, they might think he's just attacking random areas out of sheer madness." Tina said.

"Tina, what is happening?" Scarlet said walking in followed by the rest of the team.

"Ha-tarie is within the Vibranium mound, but Klaw fell into it and has become a being of pure sound, and now he is attacking Ha-tarie." She said.

Scarlet looked at the screen and frowned.

"They need to find a way to contain the creature, if it-"

"Stiiing stiiing bug stiing!" Klaw cried before laughing maniacally.

"Bugs get crushed!" he giggled, releasing an ultrasonic wave, forcing the N.A.s to cover their ears.

Ha-tarie fell to his knees, covering his ears in pain before crawling back behind a mound, trying desperately to lessen the pain.

"Ha-tarie!" Tina cried.

"T-the sound." He whispered weakly.

"Hang in there, the Avengers will stop it." Scarlet said.

Tina looked at her worriedly.

"He will be fine." Scarlet said, too low for Ha-tarie to hear on the other end.

Ha-tarie began to breath normally as he regained control just as the wave passed. He peeked over the mound and looked as Ant-Man helped Iron Man stand.

"Blasting him wasn't your best plan." Ant-Man stated.

"No kidding." Iron Man said.

"Hank, you know Vibranium better than anyone else, what happened and how do we stop it?"

"Whatever's happened to Klaw it appears he's become some sort of sound form, his body is now made of pure sound." He said.

"So we have to shut him up, how?" Iron Man asked.

"I saw Klaw transform I-I can't explain it but his sound form is somehow being projected from his sonic emitter. We can contain it with the same thing that created it, Vibranium." He said before looking at Wasp.

"Jan you keep Klaw busy, Tony and I have work to do." He said.

Ha-tarie watched as Ant-Man and Iron Man began to work before looking back at Wasp.

"You should have given up when you had the chance, because that now you're a giant musical energy thing you're going down! We might have let you slide before- "She said, grunting between phrases as she shot.

Klaw roared in irritation and pain.

"No you're right, we wouldn't have." She smirked.

"Enouuugh enoouuuugh! Your wings make sound! Annoying sound! Sound is vibration! Sound is pressure!" He laughed.

"Pressuuuuure!" he cried letting out another sonic wave before growing and appearing out of the mound, spreading his control.

Ha-tarie collapsed, the first wave was a surprise but it was nothing compared to the powerful wave Klaw emitted now. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself not to cry out in pain or make any sound as the N.A.s covered their ears as well and as Benny began to cry. Tina quickly lowered the volume and watched the screen as Scarlet soothed Benny before turning it back up as Klaw left the confines of the mound to express his sound. Ha-tarie panted and managed to stand on his knees as the waves passed and he quickly regained his strength before looking around.

"Ha-tarie, what are Iron Man and Ant-Man doing now?" Tina asked.

Ha-tarie turned towards the scientists and looked as they cut a Vibranium capsule.

"Honestly I thought this plan would be a little more high tech." Iron Man said irritably.

"The Vibranium should contain the sound from Klaw's sonic emitter, there's just a small chance the vibrational shockwave could cause destructive interference and then explode." Ant-Man said hurriedly.

Iron Man looked at him before standing.

"I heard 'destructive' and 'explode'." He said blankly.

"It seems they are ready." Ha-tarie said moving to a better vantage point.

"Of course we have to get to the emitter first, you'll have to fly into Klaw, it might uhh tingle…a lot." He said warningly.

Iron Man looked towards Klaw.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

He activated his boosters and flew towards Klaw and entered him through his mouth. Ha-tarie had to strain to understand what was said next.

"This is less like tingle-and more like horrible pain!" he cried.

Ha-tarie watched as Iron Man encased the emitter and flew out of Klaw, crashing into a Vibranium mound nearby then watched as Klaw dissipated.

"I can't believe that worked, Tony you did great! How do you feel?" Ant-Man asked, sounding pleased.

"Yes!" the twins shouted, high-fiving each other.

Arya blinked in surprise before shaking her head.

"Monsters of noise? Such odd creatures Midgard bears." She said.

Ha-tarie looked towards Iron Man, ignoring the comments of his friends.

"Great now make me stop vibrating!" Iron Man cried jitterly.

Tina and the twins giggled as Ha-tarie focused on the vibrating form of Iron Man, Scarlet shook her head and smiled as Benny burbled and tried to reach towards the screen. Arya frowned but was unable to hide a small chuckle as Ant-Man and Wasp helped Iron Man off of the vibranium mound, ending his vibration before being joined by Captain Ameriaca and the Black Panther.

"Ha-taire, are you still in stealth mode? Was it damaged?" Tina asked.

"I am perfectly invisible to the Avengers, and to myself." He said, moving behind a Vibranium mound to hide the sounds of his voice.

"Good, follow them, you might need a ride."

"I will, once I have completed my task." He said.

"Hurry, contact us once you can."

Ha-tarie ended the visual recording and continuing on his way, he quickly went to a cave nearby and went inside, looking about for any sign of other Wakandans or approaching ones. When he saw the coast was clear he hurried forward and looked at the decimated head of the Black Panther relic before him. He rushed past it and entered a hidden room located behind the head and ran in.

Tina sat on the computer, ready to receive any transmissions from Ha-tarie but did not contact him in fear he was in a situation that concerned his discretion or attention. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Scarlet, who was holding a sleeping Benny, she smiled at her assuringly.

"He will be okay." She stated.

Tina bit her lip and looked at the screen again, still seeing no visual confirmation of contact.

"I'm worried, he should have at least been to the mansion by now." She said.

Scarlet crouched beside her and smiled, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Trust me, Tina, he wil be okay." She said.

"She is right, little one." A familiar voice said.

Tina spun around, her eyes lit up with joy at Ha-tarie, who now had a satchel on his hip before she jumped from her seat and rushed towards him and embraced him roughly.

"Y-you! Next time I-Im gonna- I-Im gonna-" she stuttered, unable to come up with the correct phrase.

Frustrated she punched his stomache, though with no affect before waving her small fist at him.

"Next time I'm gonna be in my suit!" she cried before embracing him again.

"It's good to have you back." She sighed.

He pulled off his mask and smiled, patting her head affectionatly.

"Ahhh a hero has returned to our embrace!" Arya called before putting him a crushing half hug and dropping him.

Tina giggled and watched as the twins circulated around his head like a halo.

"Where have you been kitty cat?" Stinger said, her voice huffy.

"Yeah! You forgot to wait for us!" Piff cried.

The twins stopped to hover in front of his face before they both grinned impishly.

"So what did you bring us?" they said in unison.

Ha-tarie simply pulled out a rough shaped piece of Vibranium from his rough satchel.

"Here, I saved this one for you." He said, tossing it towards them.

The twins quickly grew, landing in front of him as they caught the pice of violet colored ore before them.

"Cool!" Piff said, grinning.

"Whoa!" Stinger gasped, looking at the metal.

The twins grinned at eachother excitedly before running off to examine the metal.

"Thank you!" they cried in sync.

Tina giggled and smiled at him.

"Glad to have you back."

Scarlet came up to him, her face stern and Ha-tarie looked at her, his smile gone as he awaited her reply. She sighed and shook his hand before smiling at him, earning his in turn.

"Welcome back, are you prepared?" she asked.

He nodded before producing from his pockets several heart shaped fruits in one hand and a handful of arrow head shaped Vibranium pieces in his other.

"I am prepared." He said, smiling before returning the items to the bag.

Scarlet nodded, smiling before cocking an eyebrow.

"What of the Black Panther? Did he join the Avengers or did he stay?" she asked.

"He joined the Avengers and left Wakanda to have a council of the people, I learned that from listening to their conversations within the Quin Jet, I would not risk another ouside encounter." He said.

"And Klaw?" she asked.

"Locked within a safe at the Wakandan capital." He said.

She smiled before speaking.

"Welcome back." She said.

"It is good to be back." He replied, returning the smile.


	11. Gamma Dome

Scarlet Arrow watched as the Avengers chased after Hawkeye, she narrowed her eyes, not liking the chase but followed behind in her stealth mode. She kept up with the chase easily, leaping over ledges and keeping close behind as they followed pursued the speedy archer. Captain was on his motor bike and the Panther ran beside him, Iron Man was in the air with Wasp and were pursuing from the air when Hawkeye dived into an alley from their view.

Scarlet Arrow knew the Wasp's mistake before she made it when she flew after him, intending on catching him before he could escape only to meet the end of one of his arrows. Scarlet Arrow sat on the edge of the building, watching as the Avengers surrounded the archer as he held Wasp at arrow point on a garbage bin. As they sounded their warnings to him she heard the sound of a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet and looked up before returning her gaze back to the Avengers.

"Give it up Hawkeye, you can't win." Iron Man stated as the others closed in.

Immediately the Avengers were bathed in a bright light, distracting them as Hawkeye escaped from their view.

"Attention Avengers." The voice said.

The Avengers returned their attention to their quarry to find him missing; Scarlet Arrow did not smile as she looked towards the jet. Iron Man flew to it, intending to tell off the S.H.I.E.L.D.. agent who called for them.

"You just let your own traitor get away. Next time S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to help don't." he said coldly.

Scarlet Arrow recognized the agent; he was agent Quartermain, a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She looked over to her side and watched as the archer disappeared as he dived into a far off alley before she turned back towards the Avengers.

She watched as they boarded the jet before she pulled out her bow and shot an arrow towards it, a cord trailing behind it. The arrow lodged into the ship and the cord from the arrow pulled taut as the jet took off. Scarlet Arrow reeled in the cord before climbing to the top of the ship and watched as the jet took them to Avengers mansion and waited as the Avengers went inside. After a few moments the ship she was on took off and headed towards the Hudson river and when she saw the Quin jet fly from the water she activated her comlink.

Tina was working on her transporter when her comlink pinged; she activated her comlink and continued to work on her project.

"Any news?" Tina asked, sparks flying from her mini torch as she worked on her project.

"They didn't catch him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came and picked them up then returned to the mansion and picked up Thor, it seems they need their help."

Tina frowned, her eyes narrowing under her goggles as she continued to solder the metal together.

"Any idea why?" she asked.

"No, I want you to hack into Iron Man's armor; I want to get a lead on where we are going." She finished.

"On it." Tina said.

She turned off and set down her torch before leaning to her computer and typing on it. After a moment she moved her goggles to her forehead and peered at the screen.

"From your coordinates it seems your heading near Las Vegas." She said, frowning.

Scarlet was silent for a moment before she replied.

"It sounds like they are heading towards the Cube." She said.

"The prison? Let me hack into a satellite-"

"I want you to have the transporter ready, if the Cube is involved the Avengers might need our help, I doubt they could take on so many villains at once if this is a prison round up." She said.

Tina frowned.

"The transporter will not be ready in time, the damage was more than I had originally thought and will take me a while to remedy." She said, glancing towards the device.

Scarlet was silent again when Tina got her idea.

"What about I send the team over? It would be a new experience to be in a different city and they would be close enough for back up if you needed them." She said.

Scarlet was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Send in Ha-tarie, I want the twins to watch over Hawkeye, I have a feeling he's up to something. But I want you watching the mansion, we don't know if this is all a trap for the Avengers or an attempt on their mansion." She said.

"I'll stay, but I don't want the Asgardian here alone, she will bug me because she doesn't seem to know how to shut up." She warned.

"Alright." She replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"If you're going to be alone you cannot have Benny with you, I will have Arya care for him in Las Vegas."

"Deal, I will send them now." Tina said.

"Tell them I will rendezvous with them when they arrive, I will meet them once I have found the reason for S.H.I.E.L.D. needing the Avengers."

"Alright, good luck." She said, ending the com before sending a call to the team.

Anya frowned, the wind blew in her face as she looked towards the jets target, it was the Cube, one of the several maximum security prisons that had malfunctioned and allowed the Breakout. This one seemed odd, and as in odd it had a giant dome of green energy being projected from it as the jet flew to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. When the ship landed she watched as the Avengers exited the ship and gawk at the dome in shock.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Thor said, surprised.

Iron Man scanned the dome and made a murmur of surprise.

"Wow, it's pure Gamma radiation." He said before looking at Wasp.

"Bet Hank is sorry he stayed behind in Wakanda now." He said, amused.

"No kidding, this is way cooler than studying Vibranium." She said with a smile before looking at the Panther.

"Uh no offence." She said.

"Where is Bruce Banner? I was told he was on your team." A man with green hair said.

The Avengers looked down towards the man as he stood with Quartermain.

"Why does that man have green hair?" Captain America asked, looking confused.

"I have no idea" he whispered before looking back at the man.

"You're Dr. Leonard Samson right?"

Samson nodded in reply.

" Uh Hulk is on…vacation." Iron Man said.

Samson looked surprised.

"Now does someone want to tell us what's going on?" Iron Man asked.

Samson and Quartermain looked at each other before the doctor spoke.

"Follow me, I will show you."

The Samson led them to another ship and showed them a video screen then played a video on it.

"This is a video from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s incursion into the Cube after the breakout." Quartermain said.

"The staff and personnel were all accounted for, but the prisoners, well they were another matter." He finished solemnly.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes and watched as a team of Hulkbusters moved towards the Cube then were attacked by a shadowy figure before being enveloped by a bright green light.

"What was that?!" Wasp gasped.

"Emil Blonsky, The Abomination strong as the Hulk and twice as mean, with military training." Samson said.

his tone had darkened at the last part as Quartermain pulled up an image of the prisoner.

"He's not the problem though." Samson continued looking back at the screen as Quartermain pulled up another video.

"The energy dome exploded outward from the Cube and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were caught inside it." Quartermain said.

Scarlet watched the video and did not flinch when the agents in the video began to transform and the agonized look of an agent appeared on the screen. She looked towards the avengers, they looked surprised and grim at the same time.

"The dome is expanding with no sign of stopping. At this rate it will hit a town in the next six hours, a major city in eight." Quartermain said grimly.

"Who is responsible for this?" the Captain asked.

Samson opened a file and showed a holographic image of a man with a large head.

"Samuel Sterns, the Leader, a gamma irradiated villain, as strong as the hulk the Leader is intelligent." Samson said, looking at the image.

"As far as we know the Leader's inside, most likely with a mass of Gamma villains. The Abomination, the absorbing man, Zzzax, they were all inside the Cube when the Breakout occurred." Quartermain said with warning.

"We want you to go inside the Cube." He said.

Wasp made a small laugh, earning a few small glares before she stopped.

"Oh wait your serious." She said.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes, if this involved Gamma radiation how was she and the N.A.s supposed to help? She knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would have some sort of protection but how could she follow them if she was unprotected herself?

"Not to harp on this one particular little point but are we gonna get into the Cube without, you know, getting all Gamma-ed up?" Wasp asked.

"This is how Wasp." Samson said, pressing a button on the wall.

Immediately several radiation suits popped from a storage space on the wall and he began to hand them to each Avenger as another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent quickly suited up for a demonstration.

"I modified this S.H.I.E.L.D. radiation plating to protect you. Wearing these you should be immune to the effects of the Gamma dome." He said, pressing a button on the agents' suit, activating the shielding.

Scarlet looked around curiously as the Avengers inspected their suits, one agent attempted to give one to Thor but he refused it.

"An Asgardian needs no such protection." He said.

"So you sent people in wearing these?" Iron Man asked.

"Uh no, it hasn't been tested yet." Samson said.

Immediately every Avenger looked at him.

"But I'm confident it will work." He assured, putting on his helmet.

Scarlet frowned and watched as each Avenger dressed up before looking at the empty suit rack. She knew even if she could hide herself there were no more suits to wear to protect her from the radiation. She scowled and followed the Avengers as they filed out of the ship and walked towards the dome followed by Samson, Quartermain and two other agents. Once they reached the dome they paused as the dome expanded towards them.

"So who wants to go first? Panther?" Iron Man asked.

The Panther began to step forward when Captain America stopped him and looked at Iron Man.

"Leaders lead." He said.

Iron Man sighed.

"Thanks cap." He muttered.

He stepped forward and let the dome outskirts pass him, once inside he looked around and the others followed behind.

Scarlet retreated and headed back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and opened a comlink with Tina.

"Ha-tarie and Arya are nearly at the city now, what is your status?" Tina asked.

"The Avengers are not only here for a prison raid but to also shut down a dome eradiating Gamma radiation, I cannot enter in the dome without any protection and all of the suits they have here were taken." She said, annoyed.

"Do you want me to call them back?" Tina asked.

"No, let them explore the city, maybe we can find something if a chance arrives." She said, glaring at the expanding dome.

"Alright, I will have Ha-tarie keep you informed." Tina said.

Scarlet made a sound of approval before making a comment.

"What about the mansion? Any activity?" she asked.

"None so far, it's actually really boring." She said, chuckling.

"Missing the Asgardian?" Scarlet teased, brightened by the chuckle.

"Never." Tina said.

Scarlet chuckled before she replied.

"I am approaching the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, I am going to see if I can gain some information from their communications." She said.

"Good luck." Tina said.

Scarlet ended the link and went into the base, she was careful to keep her tracks hidden as she walked before going into the communication ship. Inside two agents were monitoring the communications network and she walked to a corner to avoid any contact. After a few minutes one of the agents seemed puzzled before he spoke on his microphone.

"Helicarrier, the Avengers have entered the Cube." He said.

"I repeat, the Avengers have entered the Cube but we lost radio contact, it's not interference, the signal is being blocked." He said, looking at the agent beside him.

Scarlet frowned and exited the ship and walked towards the edge of the base before sending out a call on her comlink.

"TIna? Are you there?" she asked.

"I'm here, what is it?" Tina asked.

"Someone is blocking the communications to the Avengers, do you think you could try to override the signal and free up communications?" she asked.

"Unless I have a direct connection to the source I cannot, but I have something you might be interested in."

Scarlet frowned and looked towards the dome.

"Go ahead." Scarlet said.

"I have upgraded my armor to withstand radiation with tech I managed to snag from the Iron Man armor. I can go inside of the dome to resolve the communication issue directly if you want." She said.

"Go ahead, I'll keep you posted." Scarlet said and looked at the dome as it neared the base.

"I'm going aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship now, the dome is approaching the base and they are going to retreat to a better point." She said, heading back to the base.

"Understood, Iron Maiden out."


	12. Gamma-ed

Scarlet stood at the edge of the base and watched as the ever expanding dome slowly grew in size. She hated that she was of no use to anybody and wished there was something she could do.

"Scarlet, are you there?" Tina asked.

Scarlet answered her commlink instantly.

"I'm here, what have you got?" Scarlet asked, hoping it was good news.

"I am on my way to rendezvous with you but as I was flying I looked up the information on this event, apparently the leader was defeated and brought out into custody minutes after the Avengers destroyed the dome." she said.

"Alright, but if that is the news then why are you telling me it now?" she asked, puzzled.

"Hawkeye was the one who made the final blow that defeated the Leader and was the cause for him being brought into custody." Tina said with a hint of worry.

Scarlet looked at the dome worriedly.

"I want you to call the others, tell them the news and-"

Immediately the dome shrunk then exploded and dissipated, a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hurried forward and rushed to the Cube.

"Go to the others." Scarlet frowned.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"The dome went down and the Avengers are being led out now...with several Gamma villains in custody." Scarlet said and watched as the Avengers were lead out.

"But Leader is nowhere in sight." she finished.

"I'm on my way." Tina said and ended the link.

Scarlet ran towards the Avengers, her cloaking hiding any sign of her presence other than the dusty footfalls she made before she passed onto the base grounds. She looked around and saw the Avengers being treated for wounds and any signs of radiation poisoning.

"Everyone seems to have recovered without any residual affects from the radiation, the energy the Leader used was very specific." Samson said.

"And the leader? was there no sign of him?" Quartermain asked, sitting down with a blanket on his shoulders.

"No, but we saved a lot of lives today, and we foiled his big plan." Samson said positively.

"Did we?" Panther said, his suit in ruins.

_Yeah, did they? _Anya wondered. she ran away from the group and went to a large boulder, deactivating her stealth suit before she commed Tina.

"Tina, what was Leader's big plan after the gamma dome?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure, there is no record, but there are hints he was heading for Las Vegas, Nevada." she said.

Scarlet peeked from behind the boulder at the Avengers as they were examined.

"Call the twins, tell them to not leave Hawkeye's range, I have a bad feeling about this." she said.

"Understood, Iron Maiden out."

She looked towards the Avengers as the U-foes were being led onto the ships in gamma dampening containers.

As she watched them she noticed the Avengers and many of the agents were looking in shock at something in the distance. she followed their gaze and gasped as the dome enveloped her.

* * *

Stinger almost screeched in excitement as the twins flew after Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"This is awesome! maybe we will get in on some action again next time!" she giggled.

She knew they were too small for either the Widow or Hawkeye to hear, so they spoke clearly and sometimes shouted to be heard above the skycycle engine.

"Don't get your hopes up, and I wonder if this is how Hawkeye joins the Avengers?" he said, musing at the end.

"What's that?" Stinger asked, shielding her eyes before she flew up higher to get a better view.

"Anna?" Pym asked.

"What is that?" Hawkeye said in shock.

Pym looked towards the direction and gasped as a large green dome moved towards them.

"Turn around, Hawkeye. TURN AROUND!" Widow shouted, her voice in a panic.

Pym flew up and grabbed Stinger's hand as she squinted at the dome and pulled her to the sky cycle. He flew to its side and held on, out of view of its occupants.

"Wh-" Stinger started but Pym covered her mouth as the skycycle flipped and rushed in the opposite direction.

"Go! GO!" Widow shouted.

Pym held onto Stinger as the sound of the straining engine filled their ears.

Stinger held onto Pym in fear before they felt the skycycle begin to shudder, they looked towards the dome and realized it was receding, but the cycle would crash before it reached safety. She looked at Pym fearfully and they nodded in sync before they leaped off of the skycycle and raced after it. They each grabbed a side of the skycycle and pushed forward, straining to steady the cycle and give it speed at the same time.

Pym gritted his teeth as he forced the cycle to steady before he used his ability to push if forward, adding his speed to accelerate it.

Stinger pushed and strained as she forced the shaky skycycle forward.

* * *

Black Jaguar gasped and groaned as the gamma radiation absorbed itself into his systems. Benny was crying as Arya watched in horror as her comrade succumbed to the strange green force. She held the wailing infant close as Black Jaguar grew in to a cat monster. Once his transformation was complete he snarled at his teammates, drool bubbling from his crooked maw.

"What has befallen you?!" Arya gasped, stepping back as Black Jaguar snarled at her.

Benny cried out and buried his face into her shirt and Black Jaguar snarled, leaping at them, his claws bared.

Arya leaped into the air, her Asgardian abilities allowing her to fly up into the air as Black Jaguar took chase. She flew through the alleys, unable to go up farther than 20 feet and tried desperately to elude her hunter.

"What in Midgard is happening?!" she gasped, clutching the infant in her arms.

Arya flew to a short building and ran across it before kicking off of it to a higher bulding, using her strength to maximize her flight height. She gritted her teeth as she felt the burn as her whole body was put to work, every muscle worked to escape as Black Jaguar clawed up the building after her.

Arya made it to the top of the building and ran across it, panting from her strain and ran to the other side, hoping for a short leap or a slightly taller building. She skidded to a stop, her sneakers screeching in protest as she fell short of falling over the edge. She gasped and clutched the infant in her arms before looking towards her assailant; he clawed over the edge, his jaw dribbling with spittle and foam. She shuddered before she looked over the edge and looked back, Black Jaguar was racing towards her, soon to overtake her and do whatever his scrambled mind bid. She looked worriedly at the whimpering infant before clutching him close and leaping off of the edge, praying her Asgardian side would save her charge.

the wind whistled past her as she fell, she concentrated and begged her abilities to protect the infant in her arms. Her instincts took hold and she threw her shoulder to the side, swerving her towards the nearest building and she pulled out her sword, it gave a distinctive shrack sound as it left its casing and she dug it into the wall. she gritted her teeth and planted her feet, heels and all to the building and let her dragging sword slow their descent.

She made a small cry from her strain as she approached the ground and kicked away from the building, crashing into a pile of rubbish before she struggled free and stumbled away, her adrenaline rush making her shake violently.

An enraged snarl from above turned her attention to the quickly falling Black Jaguar as he raced down the building towards her.

Quickly Arya leaped to the side, avoiding his crashing pounce and she ran, her ability to concentrate on flight gone from her mind as she raced from her pursuer.

"By Odin let this nightmare end!" she cried as she looked over her shoulder.

Black Jaguar snarled and continued his pursuit with maddened power.

* * *

Pym lay on the ground, face down in the dirt before he coughed and spat out a clump of dirt. He sat up and rubbed his head before looking around, he saw the skycycle upturned nearby with Hawkeye's supplies and its passengers scattered about in the dirt. He turned around and saw they had managed to out race the expanding dome and gain at least 5 minutes. He heard a small groan and looked ot see Hawkeye and Black Widow begin to stir, he spotted his sister nearby and shrunk, speeding towards her as Hawkeye began to sit up. he grabbed under her arms as she sat up and flew them behind a boulder as Hawkeye began to murmur.

"Ugh..anybody get the number on that- WIDOW!"

He quickly glanced at the Russian agent before they each glanced at their weapons, standing at a draw before speeding towards their weapons. The dirt flew into dust as they skidded to their weapons and armed themselves, aiming them at each other at yet another draw.

The skycycle hologram suddenly onlined and the large pillar head of the Leader appeared from it.

"Attention Humanity." he said.

"That's-that's a restricted S.H.I.E.L.D. frequency!" Widow said in shock quickly glancing at the hologram.

"But that's no S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Hawkeye continued.

Black Widow looked at the hologram again only to have an arrow hit directly in the chest and electify her, stunning her to unconsciousness.

"I have an important message, and that message is do not be scared."

"The gamma dome that has formed over the American southwest is no threat, it is a promise. It is going to change the world for the better." He continued.

Hawkeye tied up the Black Widow as Pym and Stinger looked at each other in shock as the Leader continued his speech.

"You are weak, you suffer from your small minds and fragile bodies, you have plunged the world into darkness with your faults, I am here to save you. I will remake the world in my image, you will be in my image. You will be perfect, like me, and I will make you fault free."

Hawkeye looked back at the holographic image once he finished his task and listened to the rest of the speech.

"My gamma energy will envelop you and you will be transformed, your power will be mine. Accept your future, for I am your Leader, welcome to Gamma World!" he concluded.

Hawkeye looked at the image before turning and walking towards Black Widow with an accusing glare.

"You're part of this aren't you?" he accused.

"Don't be stupid, Hydra has as much to lose if that manic takes over the world…Clint the Avengers were in that dome, they're gone, what now?" She said hopelessly.

Pym frowned, Black Widow was much different than Anya, she was weak and lost hope easily while Anya never fretted about that, she always looked for a solution.

Hawkeye turned to look at the approaching dome and stood there for a moment in thought.

"Not all of the Avengers were inside that…" he said before turning to look at her.

"We have to find the Hulk."

Hawkeye then went to his lopsided skycycle and set it straight, readying it for flight.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Bruce Banner is foremost expert in gamma energy, he and the Hulk have had run-ins with the Leader before, he'll know how to stop this." He said.

"We don't have much time then, the Hulk was spotted in northern Canada this morning, there is a Hulk Buster operation about to commence, we can-"

"What do you mean WE, traitor?" Hawkeye said coldly before heading towards the skycycle.

The Widow looked shocked before she gasped and forced herself to stand in her bonds.

"Come back here! You can't leave me like this!" she shouted.

"Look on the bright side, your new green skin will match your eyes." He said with cold amusement.

Pym looked at Stinger and they both made a grim smile at each other, Hawkeye was no doubt Anya's father. Quickly they both shrunk to their mini forms and flew behind the skycycle, flying beside it as he left the Widow behind to pursue the Hulk.

"Hawkeye, HAWKEYE!" Black Widow shouted desperately.

The twins looked at each other before they looked on with grim faces.

* * *

Iron Maiden flew as fast as she could through the Nevada skies only to pass directly through the gamma dome. She gritted her teeth as her systems fluxed for a moment then stabilized at the sudden intensity of the dome. She put her boosters into overdrive and flew as fast as she was able towards Las Vegas when the Leader's message appeared on her screen, she put it to audio and listened as the Leader relayed his message. She frowned and continued her flight towards the city.

"Anya, do you copy?" she asked over her com, all she heard was static.

"Arya, Black Jaguar, do you copy?" she asked, widening her search.

Only static responded to her message and she decided to go for her last option.

"Stinger, Pym, are you there?" she called.

"Stinger here." Stinger responded.

"Pym too, did you hear the Leader's message?" he asked.

"I did, my contact with Anya, Arya, and Black Jaguar has been severed, we must assume they have been compromised." She said then frowned.

"Where are you two?" she asked.

"Canada." Stinger said bluntly.

Tina blinked in shock.

"Canada? What for?" she said, surprised.

"Hawkeye is going after the Hulk, he plans on getting the Hulk and Bruce Banner to help defeat the Leader and save the world." Pym said.

Tina frowned and thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Stay with him, there is the chance Banner can come up with a solution and I want you two to keep me informed, I am going to try to find the others, Arya and or Benny could have inherited their parent's immunity." She said.

"Understood." The said in unison before they ended the call.

Iron Maiden continued her flight and soon approached the city, quickly she activated her cloaking and passed over the city of Las Vegas. She looked on in grim horror as the city lay blanketed in green radiation, its citizens mutated into gruesome forms and figures. She shuddered and used her scanner to search for her missing comrades, getting a faint reading at the south of the city, near the rendezvous point. She quickly flew in the direction of the signal and came to a less occupied part of the city. She flew low, only 20 feet or so from the ground to strengthen the signal. As she followed the signal a scream pierced the air nearby followed by a child's wail and a snarling sound. Quickly she flew in its direction, hurrying towards the source to see if she could provide aid. She flew into an alley and looked in shock as the monstrous cat form of Black Jaguar crouched over Anya as she used her godlike strength to hold back the snarling beast.

Iron Maiden powered up her repulsors and shot towards Black Jaguar, knocking him away from Anya, rendering her cloaking useless in the process. Quickly she deactivated it and landed at the end of the alley, holding her repulsors at him threateningly as she approached the panting Asgardian youth.

"Are you okay?" she asked, watching Black Jaguar.

Arya panted and nodded.

"Aye, the Jaguar is powerful, he chased me here, but I still remain strong!" She said, trying to sound proud, trying to stand before falling down in weakness.

"Where is Benny?" Iron Maiden asked, not taking her eyes off of Black Jaguar as he stirred.

Arya pointed behind her.

"There, he is silent from fear."

Iron Maiden looked and Benny sat there, looking at them in wide eyed fear, sucking his thumb with passion. He looked at Iron Maiden before his eyes widened and he pointed behind her.

"Look out!" Arya called.

She turned to look but was suddenly knocked to the side as Black Jaguar tackled her to the ground.

She grunted and used her chest repulsor to blast him back and nodded at Arya before continuing her fight with Black Jaguar.

Arya tried to stand and quivered for a moment before she came to the infant and lifted him up.

"We must reach sanctuary, do you have any wishes or ideas?" she asked to Iron Maiden.

She growled and shot repeatedly at Black Jaguar.

"Go down the alley; try to find a way out." She grunted as Black Jaguar hit her against a wall.

Arya looked torn for a moment but reluctantly did as she was told.

Tina gasped and felt herself thrown to the ground before Black Jaguar slashed his claws along her armor.

She cried out as the chest repulsor was shattered, but her inner gamma armor protected her from the radiation and she used her palm repulsors to push him back.

As she shot at him repeatedly he snarled and spun around, using his whip like tail to knock her hand to the side before reversing its course and hitting her to the wall, her armor sparking in damage.

She jittered in pain as the armor surged, giving her paralyzing and painful shocks as Black Jaguar hovered over her and readied the final blow.

Twin stingers shot at him and forced him back before one of its source dropped down and inspected Iron Maiden.

"Iron Maiden, are you compromised?" Stinger asked, looking over her shoulder as Pym ducked one of black Jaguars blows.

"n-not yet, m-y inner protection is s-still active-"

"ACK!" Pym shouted and was thrown into Stinger as Black Jaguar's whip like tail threw him at her.

He snarled and moved towards them when a warrior roar was cried.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Arya roared, swinging her sword at him, slashing at his black and blue hide.

He snarled and turned away from his prey and swung at her, knocking her back against the wall. She made a grunt and fell to her feet unsteadily before holding up her sword shakily.

"Bring it." She snarled.

Black Jaguar roared and rushed towards her, crashing into the wall as she dived to the side, rolling to a kneeling position before leaping forward and swinging her sword.

"FOR MIDGAAARRRRD!" she roared.

Black Jaguar ducked but was pummeled with zaps as the twins shot their stingers at him. Iron Maiden sat up weakly and shot a repulsor in his direction, throwing him against the wall. He fell limply to the ground with an airy grunt and lay still.

Stinger flew to Iron Maiden and helped her up as Pym flew to Arya and did the same.

"How come you aren't affected by the radiation?" Iron Maiden said painfully.

"We were inoculated; we snagged some doses when the Hulk and Hawkeye left to get the Leader." Stinger explained.

"Where's Benny?" Pym asked.

"He is over there, he is hiding again." She said, pointing as the toddler peeked from behind a garbage bin.

"Did you bring any more of that dosage?" Iron Maiden asked as she began to repair her suit.

"Yeah, I have these two left." Stinger said, pulling out two dosage vials.

A roar turned their attention to Black Jaguar and his tail whipped out slamming behind Pym and Arya, slamming them into Iron Maiden and Stinger, knocking them out. The dosage bottles fell and cracked but rolled away without leaking.

Black Jaguar stood and snarled as he moved towards them, hissing as his steps bared his sharp claws.

Benny made a frightened scream and Black Jaguar turned towards him, snarling. Benny tried to hide but Black Jaguar rushed towards him. Benny tripped over some trash and fell to the side as black Jaguar sailed past. He turned and snarled, hovering over the toddler as Arya looked at them dizzily before crying out.

"BENNY!" she screeched.

Benny looked at Black Jaguar and began to wail with infantile force.

Black Jaguar raised a claw to strike when a howl reverberated through the air and a red blur crashed into Black Jaguar, sending them tumbling further down the alley.

Arya stood up and rushed to Benny, cradling him in her arms as she watched a large figure face off with Black Jaguar. She held her sword in one hand and cradled him in the other before she rushed to the others. Stinger and Pym were out cold but Iron Maiden began to move as she began to wake.

"Wake my friend, we have been saved!" she said, pointing her sword towards the fighting figures.

Iron Maiden sat up stiffly; gently pushing Stinger off of herself then checked her vitals and Pym's then looked at Arya.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I do not know-" Arya said but ducked as Black Jaguar flew past them and crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Quick! The dosage!" Iron Maiden said, pointing at the vials.

Arya gave her Benny and rushed to the vials, she picked them up and prodded one at Black Jaguar. It made an audible clicking sound and he shrunk down to his human self, his clothing in shreds.

"Uhh Aryaaa?" Iron Maiden said worriedly.

Arya turned from Black Jaguar and looked as a red hairy figure moved towards Iron Maiden and the others. She stepped forwards but stopped when she saw Benny giggling and reach towards the creature.

"By Odin's beard…" Arya said, her eyes widening as the figure was fully revealed.

It was a wolf like creature; it was red with purple fabric around its barreled chest and as a hunter's waist cloth with a golden belt. It had black scraps along its arms and waist and glowing green eyes. It panted as it hovered closely over Benny, making a low growling sound.

Benny began to cry and Iron Maiden held him close as the wolf bared its fangs. The twins began to wake and Stinger was the first to look at the wolf and froze with fear. Pym opened his eyes and sat the wolf hovering over him and his eyes widened in fear as it rose to its full height. Its claws flexed its long claws and then howled towards the sky, its mournful wail piercing the air.

Arya watched as the wolf looked down and bared its fangs at the four children, its glowing green eyes vibrant with gamma radiation.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Arya roared, rushing the creature.

The wolf leaped at her, sending them both into the streets, a cracking sound was heard and the twins scrambled to their feet as Iron Maiden watched helplessly. The wolf picked up Arya and threw her to the side, sending her crashing into a wall.

Arya yelped and slid down the side of it, clutching her side in pain. The wolf snarled and stepped forward, walking on its hind legs, showing the shattered vial. It fell to all fours and walked feraly towards Arya and hovered over her, its sharp fangs ready to bite down.

"Remember who you are, Anya." Arya said, holding her arm.

The wolf snarled at her and lunged forward but froze inches from her, trembling before it stepped back, shaking its head it stood then howled at the sky. A sudden roar filled the air and the dome dissipated as a large metallic pole was flung into space by the hulk.

Immediately all of the gamma-ed residents began to fall, their gamma personas fading as they returned to their normal states. The wolf began to shrink and fell to its knees as it shrunk back to Anya and fell forward but was caught by Arya.

Arya looked at the others who looked at her in shock before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"To the sanctuary, we must go." She said and picked up Anya.

Tina stood and nodded at the twins then Pym and Stinger picked up black Jaguar, holding his arms over each of their shoulders. Tina nodded then flew into the air, holding Benny.


	13. Hidden heroes

Arya sat in an alley outside of the Avengers Mansion, she was polishing her sword as she waited for any sign of activity. She stopped polishing after a moment and inspected the smooth alloy. Her reflection stared back at her, inspecting her before she lay it back on her lap and continued to polish it.

"Arya, time to report in." Tina said.

She sighed and set her polishing stone onto her lap before she spoke.

"Nay, no battle or signs of violence of any kind." Arya said, holding her palm to her ear.

"Any sign of magic or Enchantress or the others?" she asked.

"Nay, nothing of the sort." She said.

"Okay, Iron Maiden out." She said, ending the link.

Arya removed her hand from her ear and continued to polish when the far off sound of thunder made her raise her head.

"Father's doing or Midgard itself?" she wondered.

* * *

Tina sat beside her computer, her tools scattered all around her as she repaired the damage to her suit. Sparks flew around her and reflected off of her goggles as she soldered close the breaks and claw marks in her armor. Once she finished she began to use a sander to smooth it out and she did not notice as Ha-tarie came up behind her.

"My actions did not damage your suit in a non-repairable way I hope?" he asked.

She stopped soldering and looked at him, moving her goggles to cover her forehead before smiling at him.

"Nope, I've repaired worse, how is your suit doing?" she asked.

"I am repairing it." He said smiling at her.

She smiled and nodded before looking at the damaged suit in his hands, frowning.

"How much longer do you estimate you will have it repaired? I notice it almost seems untouched." She said eyeing the fabric.

Ha-tarie glanced at it before smiling at her, holding up the suit in both hands by its shoulders, revealing its near completion.

"I estimate 1 hour, my people were very strict when it came to learning from our past and present. We were all taught to know how to fix an item if it was damaged as a form of discipline." He said.

Tina nodded, understanding before looking behind him towards Anya. She stood with her arms crossed in her civilian clothes and watched the interaction between Ha-tarie and Tina.

"What about you? How is your suit coming along?" Tina asked her.

Anya was silent for a moment before she sighed and shook her head.

"Sewing was never my strong suit, but I suspect I will be done by the end of the day." She said.

Tina nodded before smiling and putting her goggles back down and continued soldering.

Ha-tarie turned and left, giving Anya a grateful look before leaving to his own quarters.

Anya stood at the side, her arms crossed and she watched Tina soldering before she left to her own room.

* * *

Anna and Benny played hopscotch outside of the Avengers Mansion front gate as she kept watch for any sign of activity. She knew Tony was inside and she knew a group called 'The Masters of Evil' were plotting an attack that day, according to their records, and she was there for a stakeout with Arya who was on the other side. As she hopped over the squares she continued to glance at Benny and the mansion repeatedly, looking for a glimpse of action within. She wondered how things were going for her brother, he was supposed to be watching over Wasp and Tina was supposed to report over to the new Wakandan Embassy once she finished her last minute repairs. Anya and Ha-tarie concluded they could not go not only because of their suits but because their civilian attire was both dangerous and useless. Dangerous because of Scarlet's likeness to her mother and could easily be mistaken for her, sending Hawkeye on a rampage, and Ha-tarie for his blue eyes and abnormally white hair.

She skipped across the crudely drawn squares and crouched over, letting herself look unbalanced to add effect as she picked up the stone and continued her hopping.

Benny giggled before he looked at the ground and scribbled aimlessly across it.

"Wonder how long until it's game time." She murmured, looking at Benny.

Benny only giggled and waved the chalk around before he continued to scribble, burbling infantile gibberish as he worked.

"Me too, guess us geniuses think alike?" she said, smirking at him.

He giggled and stuck the chalk in his mouth in response to her question.

She giggled and tossed the rock.

"Thought so."

* * *

Piff hated to watch as Wasp was led into a trap but he knew it was a necessary evil and so he watched as she was stunned into unconsciousness before Baron Zemo picked her up by a wing. Piff winced, knowing if she had been awake the pain would be tremendous, though it would not be damaging the pain would be unbearable. He had a chance to see that in action when Stinger had been caught by a synthezoid and held by her wings, it had hurt her so much he swore he felt the pain through their natural link. And so reluctantly he watched as the Masters of Evil took Wasp and left the site before activating his earpiece.

"They have her." He reported, keeping his tone level.

"Tina is on her way to the Wakandan Embassy, return to the sanctuary for further orders." Scarlet said.

"Understood, Piff out." He said before he flew up and towards his sanctuary, careful to take a detour out of habit.

* * *

Arya sat with the tip of her sword tip towards the ground as she waited for her part to play, within moments she rubbed her head and looked towards the building, sensing a magical disturbance. She stood and placed her sword back in its scabbard before placing her palm to her ear.

"I sense magic within the tower." She said.

"Understood, report to the sanctuary for further orders." Ha-tarie said.

"Verily." She said before she activated her stealth suit and flew off towards her destination.

* * *

Tina was floating over the Wakandan Embassy and watched as T'Challa applied the heart shaped herb to his skin, ignoring Hawkeye as he paced back and forth, cleansing his mouth from some sort of substance. She hovered overhead, careful to come frrm behind since her shadow was visible despite her science. She lowered herself into the tree and sat in its branches before resuming her vigil over the archer and the king.

Hawkeye spat again before walking up to the king as he continued rubbing the solvent over himself.

"If it's so lethal how come you get to use it?" he grumbled.

"My family had developed an immunity to the heart shaped herb, its process I do not know." He said, continuing to layer the substance.

Hawkeye scowled before he grunted and turned to the edge of the building and began to pace.

"Now, are you going to continue what you said earlier?" he asked.

Hawkeye turned to look at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You forgot Captain America and yourself." He reminded.

Hawkeye looked surprised before he continued to pace.

"So how long until you're done with that? And how long until Ant Man gets back?" he asked.

"I will be done long before the Ant Man has returned." He stated.

Hawkeye sighed and looked over the edge of the building before looking up towards the sky.

"It seems there is to be a storm." T'challa suddenly said.

Hawkeye lay his head on his fist in boredom.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Stinger was beginning to hate hopscotch so she drew out a snail design and began to play snail as Benny yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Stinger, it's time, return to the sanctuary." Scarlet said then ended the link.

She played the game for a moment before she sighed and looked at him.

"Wanna go home? I bet it's time to go." She said.

Benny yawned again and looked at her, his eyes droopy.

She smiled and picked up the chalk, putting it back into its box before she took Benny's hand and walked back to the sanctuary. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as they began to walk, the shadows from the setting sun making him look even more tired.

"Good answer." She said.

* * *

Piff hid behind a tree and watched as Thor spoke to Jane Foster, he knew from the bits of information Arya had told the team that these two were supposedly her parents. He watched as the calm Asgardian and the patient and kind Paramedic walked, talking about his father and the Avengers with the ease of old time friends.

Piff wondered how Arya, a belligerent and hotheaded warrior could be the child of such heroes, he counted Jane Foster as a hero because of her heroics in her file. He squinted and watched them pass by a couple and he wondered what could have made Arya so violent.

After a moment he remembered that Thor was rumored to have been slain by Ultron, never confirmed, and nobody had seen Jane Foster after Thor had taken her to Asgard. He knew Arya had not been on earth when Ultron had attacked, Jane had been taken away before she was even born and he wondered if the disappearance of her father was the reason for her actions. He also remembered this was a different timeline, the possibilities of the characters being different from his own were infinitesimal. A sudden beeping sound turned his attention back to the pair and he watched as Thor pulled his card form his belt with a hint of irritation.

"This card is troubling, Iron Man's technology is constantly making noises at me." He muttered.

"I think their calling you, Thor." She said, smiling.

"Like you said, you're needed." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her before swinging his hammer and flying off, Piff noted how dramatically he made his exit and almost chuckled before he took pursuit of the Thunderer.

"Piff to N.A.s, he is on his way." He said.

"Understood, contact Iron Maiden and meet with her." Ha-tarie said.

"Understood, Piff out." He said and flew off.

* * *

Tina watched as Hawkeye, Panther, and Ant Man stood at a vantage point near the Avengers Mansion, watching as Thor was taken down.

"Well...that's not good." Hawkeye said.

"Alright, we call in S.H.I.E.L.D. go in with the Hulkbuster gear and-"

"And destroy the city in the ensuing battle, as well as seal the fates of our captive teammates." T'challa said darkly.

"Well what do you recommend?" Hawkeye replied.

T'challa looked down before speaking.

"Indeed, it is up to us." he said.

Tina watched from her hiding spot, she easily spotted Ant Man beside them and she wondered how they we going to carry out their plan. After they left she exited he hiding place from under the eaves and commed Scarlet as Piff floated beside her.

"Their going in." she said.

"Good, Ha-tarie should be in by now, return to base." she said.

Tina quickly left with Piff and headed back to the base, both feeling satisfied at their task.

* * *

Ha-tarie watched from the shadows as the Black Panther distracted the guards as Hawkeye escorted Ant Man to his lab before running off to distract the other Masters of Evil. He almost chuckled at Hawkeye's comment to the Abomination but managed to hold it back in time for Iron Man to wake and the other Masters of Evil to carry in Black Panther.

"Hawkeye I are you insane? Why didn't you bring in S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Iron Man said.

"See! I knew it." Hawkeye burst out as Panther was thrown to the ground beside him.

"Ah zhe S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and zhe Wakandan king, you should have walked away from zhe Avengers before it came to this." Zemo said.

"Now you must be punished." he stated just as Black Panther stood.

"I am an Avenger and I will meet my end with pride." he said bravely.

Zemo turned and aimed the tip of his sword at Hawkeye.

"Im gonna meet mine with kicking and screaming." he said glumly before Zemo forced him to stand.

Ha-tarie listened as the Captain and Iron Man struggled against their bonds.

"You choose, Captain, which of your teammates will be the first to taste my blade." he sneered.

"You know whet Zemo? I wanna go first, I'm tired of listening to you." Hawkeye said cockily.

"Amusing, did really think the two of you could defeat all of us?" Zemo mocked.

"Weird, purple puss here seems to think we were trying to defeat him." Hawkeye mused.

"I heard, he is misguided," Panther said crossing his arms and looked at Zemo as Hawkeye leaned on him cockily.

"we were not trying to defeat your team, Baron, we were simply allowing Ant Man uninterrupted access to his lab." he mocked.

"Yeah, we picked him up from the Wakandan Embassy while you tools were starting your little siege here." Hawkeye continued.

"He just needed to get a few things." he mocked.

Zemo made a sound of rage before spinning around as Ant Man entered.

"Surrender Zemo, end this before anyone gets hurt." he said with a warning tone.

Wasp woke and cried out when she saw the situation

"Hank? Are you crazy?! Run!" she cried.

Zemo turned and pointed at Ant Man venomously.

"Tear him apart." he snarled.

Ha-tarie watched as Ant Man engaged and was soon followed by Panther and Hawkeye who freed the other Avengers. Iron Man ran off to retrieve his as suit as Thor brought Hulk back for someplace cold. Soon the Masters of Evil and the Avengers faced off, spreading to other parts of the mansion before the villains were forced to retreat. Once the battle was over Ha-tarie left the mansion and headed back to the sanctuary.

"The Avengers have won, minor bruising but no permanent damage." he reported through the comlink.

"Another success." Tina mused.

"I only hope they are reedy for what is to come." he said.

"Don't we all?" she sighed.


End file.
